LA Blow Back
by BeachBum87
Summary: Sometimes we do things with the purest of intentions, but without quite realizing what the consequences of our actions might be. Sometimes...we experience blow back.
1. Chapter 1 -- The Call To Arms

**Author's Note: I just want to thank all of my loyal readers for all the love I received for **_**Partners**_**, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this 'sequel' even more (if that's even possible). And I would also like to take this time and make sure everyone understands that this is **_**not**_** a deathfic, okay, Densi will always be together in this world. There will be some heartache, and some intense moments, but that's all.**

**Thanks Again Everyone :)**

L.A. Blow(Back)

_The white SRX rolls down the highway at a great speed, dodging in and out of oncoming traffic. Behind the wheel of the vehicle is none other than NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye, and her destination at present is her lover's favorite spot on the beach. She prays silently that she'll make it in time._

"_Out of the way!" she growls through the windshield as she narrowly misses being clipped by a passing, silver Prius. "This is an emergency dumbass!" she knows the other drivers can't really hear her, but it still makes her feel a little bit better. As soon as she has the clear though, she makes her move and easily overtakes the tiny car and then eventually blows right on past it. _

_At this point it's a freaking miracle that the cops haven't tried to pull her over yet. Although, this could be due to the fact that Hetty had promised to make a call to LAPD to inform them of the situation in hopes that Kensi might be able to do what needed to be done without hindrance. _

_The female federal agent picks up her cell phone from the passenger's seat once more, and selects the speed dial option for Deeks' phone. Then holding the phone up to her ear, she waits rather impatiently for an answer on the other end. No such luck._

"_Damnit Deeks." She swears under her breath, annoyed by the lack of an answer to her call. She quickly hits redial once more, and waits. Still nothing. _

_He's still pissed about what happened to Ray earlier, and Kensi understands this—she truly does. However, this is a matter of life or death, and if he is unwilling to at least meet her halfway here then she could lose him forever. This is not something she's okay with by any means._

_The third time she tries his cell there is still no answer, but this time she waits for it to go to voicemail. She is desperate at this point and any chance of warning him in time she'll take. "Deeks, it's me. I know you're not taking my calls, and I get it…you hate me right now. I don't blame you for that, but please, for the love of God, call me back. We were wrong about the shooter's next target. We thought it was supposed to be my Mother. The message said it would be someone close to me, remember?" Kensi explains, her words coming shaky and in a semi-rambling manner. "But it's You. Deeks, he's coming for You now. Please-" her time runs out on the voice messaging system, and it cuts her message short._

"_Shit." She swears as she finally tosses the cell phone back into the passenger's seat._

_The female federal agent knows that the beach access Deeks usually uses isn't too much further, but still every second here counts and could mean the difference between saving his life and losing him. She feels tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as thoughts of how everything that she and Deeks have worked for over the last several months could come crashing down around her in just the blink of an eye. She shakes her head in an attempt to hold the flood of tears back from falling. Instead, she focuses her energy on the task at hand. _

_Kensi checks the side mirrors and then the rearview mirror once last time before pulling directly over into an empty spot in the far right lane. Once there, she guns the SRX's engine and gives it everything she's got. She figures if she plays her cards right here, she can quickly close the last little bit of gap between herself and Deeks in no time._

_Within minutes she finally sees the turn off to the beach access. She begins maneuvering the SRX in the direction of the turn off, and then eventually makes the turn seconds later. She guides her car down the long, winding back road that leads out to the open parking area, and as she does this she reaches with her right hand towards the glove compartment. Upon opening said compartment she quickly retrieves her Sig Sauer from within, laying it neatly then across her lap._

* * *

_Kensi parks her car as quickly as she can, and then exits it without bothering to lock it up. As she moves swiftly through the rows of cars towards the beach area on the other side of the lot, she shoves the Sig Sauer into the back lining of her jeans making sure to conceal it, also, with her shirt._

_She emerges out to the other side, and stares down at the long sandy shoreline. She sees no sign of the shaggy-haired detective at first, and this scares her. She knows he's here, he has to be, because this is where Eric and Nell traced his cell phone signal. The only thing they could not tell, this way, was whether or not he was still alive._

_There was still hope though. Kensi raises a finger to her ear, and presses lightly against the earwig she's wearing_. _"Eric, how much time is left on the clock?"_ _she asks quickly._

"Less than two minutes."_ The tech analyst replies over the ear mounted radio piece._

"_Give me a direction!" she tells him, panic beginning to rise up in her chest. "Now."_

"Uh, um, straight ahead. Take the right path—you'll be able to bypass a lot of crowd that way."

"_Thank you." She says, as she instantly bolts for the indicated path. "Eric, I need you guys to keep trying his cell for me, please."_

"We'll get on that." _Nell replies._

* * *

_Not too far away Deeks is just emerging from the water, dripping wet, and carrying his surfboard under his arm. He gives his head a shake to remove some excess water from his shaggy, blond locks. A young woman passes by, and gives him a flirtatious look. He waves back politely, but does not pursue in anyway._

_He silently makes his way just a short bit up the sand to the spot where he left his go-pack, towel, flip-flops, and cell phone. The shaggy-haired man shoves his surfboard into the sand nearby, and then reaches down for the towel to dry off with._

_It is only after he finishes with the towel, and reaches down to pick up the rest of his things that he notices the flashing light of his cell phone's touch screen. He picks up, and examines it closely. He can tell that he has several missed calls from Kensi, and even a few calls from Eric and Nell._

_He almost hits redial, but then changes his mind at the last second. "I can't." he says as he picks up his go pack and begins stuffing his things back into it. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice from behind him._

"_Deeks! Deeks!"_

"_Really?" the shaggy-haired man mutters to himself._

"_Deeks!"_

_Deeks finally turns around to face the voice. "Kens, loo-"_

_His eyes are drawn away from the brunette beauty running towards him though, as a masked figure dressed all in black steps through a small crowd of beachgoers. The figure points a gun directly at the shaggy-haired surfer._

_The sound of a gunshot rings out through the air, but Deeks isn't hit. At the last second Kensi closes the gap between shooter and target, and the bullet finds a different mark. Deeks watches in horror as the female federal agent collapses forward into the sand._

"_Kensi!"_

* * *

Chapter One

Six Days Earlier…..

The fifth floor of the Washington Plaza Hotel is a buzz with the sounds of a repair crew hard at work. There are two main elevators in the building, and both travel from ground level all the way up to the top floor. One of these elevators has been out of order for the last couple of months. Until now that is.

"That's it Charlie, nice and easy." A man in a gray jumpsuit says into a walkie-talkie.

The sound of an elevator moving very slowly is heard down the entire length of the hall. The man in the jumpsuit is standing just in front of the elevator doors, which are open, watching the elevator car within move downward inch by inch.

"Keep it coming." He says into his walkie-talkie once more.

Suddenly the whole elevator car drops several feet down without warning, before stopping again. This leaves its whole top area exposed to the man in the jumpsuit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The man in the jumpsuit takes several steps backwards as the metal scraping against metal sends a shower of sparks flying out in his direction. "Stop, lock it down!" he says urgently into his walkie-talkie.

The man suddenly turns his nose up as a rather putrid stench comes wafting outwards from within the elevator shaft. "Phew, what the hell is that smell?" the man in the jumpsuit wonders aloud, as he moves slowly towards the elevator once again.

Just inside the elevator shaft, resting on top of the car, is some sort of large, bulky object wrapped up in what appears to be a shower curtain. The man stares at it for a long time unsure of what it is. He reaches down to his utility belt, finally, and pulls out his flashlight. He shines the light into the darkened space, and what he sees there makes him gasp in surprise.

The flashlight drops from his hand, and he takes several quick steps backwards raising his walkie-talkie up to his lips at the same time. "U-Uh, Charlie…I think you better call 911. Now."

* * *

Across the country in L.A., Two Days Later…

It's a beautiful, quiet night in Los Angeles, California. The moon is full, and there's a nice breeze blowing through the air. All in all the weather is perfect for a romantic, moonlit stroll down the beach. In fact, that is exactly what Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks are doing at this very moment.

It's been almost five months since Deeks' return from captivity overseas, and it hasn't been easy for either one of them—but they've managed it this far one day at a time. Deeks occasionally has episodes brought on by a mild form of PTSD, but with Kensi's help he's been able to successfully return to work at NCIS as an almost full-fledged Special Agent.

Another exciting development between the partners has been in their personal relationship. Technically, the couple has already slept together, more than once, and hell they live together now—not that Deeks had much of a choice you understand. Its not like he could afford a new place upon his return to L.A. Still, however, Deeks has insisted that they at least 'go out' a couple of times (just to make it official) now that he finally feels as though he can be out in 'public' without fear of having another episode like the first few he'd had.

That said, tonight is a very special occasion for the couple. It is their first 'real' date together, and as of right now they are enjoying what's left of the evening before heading back to Kensi's place. Who knows what might happen after that?

Unfortunately, for Deeks the night hasn't exactly been how he'd always imagined it would be. For one thing he doesn't have a job at the moment, and so of course his funds are a little dry as a result. Though, this doesn't seem to bother Kensi all that much.

"I know this probably isn't exactly how you envisioned our first date would go." Deeks says nervously as he walks side by side with the brunette beauty just at the edge of the surf.

Kensi looks up, with a chuckle, at the shaggy-haired man. "Why not?"

Deeks shrugs. "I-I don't know…I guess-" he stammers, struggling to find the right words.

"Gosh, Deeks. Are you still beating yourself up over being broke?" she asks, with an amused tone to her voice.

"Don't laugh Kens, please?" Deeks begs quietly. "It's not easy for me, okay. Traditionally, the 'guy' pays for dinner, and the movie, and-"

"-Okay, so were not being 'traditional'. Is it really that big a deal?" she asks, still somewhat amused. Deeks' response is only silence. "Besides, you start your new job Monday, remember?" she reminds him, with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

Deeks nods. "Yeah, Probationary Special Agent with NCIS." He says aloud for what might be the first time since accepting Hetty's job offer almost a month before. "Eric filled me in on all the details…'Probie'." He says, repeating the word that Eric had used in his explanation.

Kensi laughs to herself.

"What?" Deeks asks, unable to fight the infectious laughter spreading from Kensi to himself. "What are you laughing at Fern?" he says, as he moves to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Probie." She laughs, as she dodges his advance. She turns around to face the shaggy-haired man, slowly backing away as he continues moving towards her. "You'll have to do everything we say." She teases.

"Right, I'm not really seeing how that's different than before." Deeks quips, as he makes another swipe at Kensi. Kensi dodges that advance too.

"Oh, just wait." She teases, with a wink.

Deeks tries once again, and this time actually succeeds in getting his arm around Kensi's waist. He pulls her towards him, but she struggles and eventually they both go tumbling over sideways into the soft, beach sand—laughing the whole way down.

Deeks ends up on his back and Kensi looms over him, propped up on her hands, beneath the light of the full moon. Then they just stare into each others eyes for a long moment afterwards. "I don't care if you're broke." She whispers. "I still love you."

Deeks lifts his head up, and presses his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you too, princess." He whispers after they finally part for air. "And, thanks."

"For what?" she asks quietly.

"You know, for doing _this_." He points out. "I mean, I know we're technically past the whole 'dating' thing, but-"

Kensi presses a gentle kiss against her lover's lips. "Well, you did promise to take me out, remember? Before we-" she stops short, feeling the still unshakable pangs of guilt and shame over having left him for dead overseas for nearly a month.

Deeks seems to sense what _his girl_ is thinking, and he quickly raises a hand to cup her cheek. "Don't." he tells her gently. "It's in the past, Kens. Let it go."

She nods after a few seconds more, and presses yet another kiss to her lover's lips. Then as she stares down into his Pacific Ocean blue eyes, and the intense love and admiration that burns within them, something that the female federal agent hasn't quite been able to figure out yet happens once again.

It begins as a slow, gentle warmth pooling low in her belly, and given time it eventually becomes a seething fire of wanton desire. She lets herself drift away in the feeling, knowing that it won't be long before she comes completely undone. She figures it won't matter much anyway, after all the two of them just happen to be the only ones on the beach at present.

"Deeks." She breathes his name, as she stares directly into his blue eyes with her mismatched ones. Unbridled need peppers her voice as she speaks.

Deeks swallows a lump in his throat, and nods with a low groan as his own body begins to react to hers. "I love you." He whispers back without much thought.

Kensi presses another kiss to Deeks' lips, and then as she pulls back from said kiss she whispers something into his ear. "Show me."

With a groan, he lifts himself and Kensi up, and flips her gently onto her back—effectively switching their positions. "You are so beautiful." He tells her, never breaking eye contact even once as his left hand snakes its way up underneath the light sweater she's wearing.

Kensi gasps as she feels his hand gliding gently across her ribs, making her body arch upwards slightly at the touch. "No. No playing." She warns him a few seconds later. She almost hates how he seems to know her body, and how it will react, in advance, to which kinds of gentle touches.

A smirk crosses the shaggy-haired man's face then. He chuckles between soft, tender kisses. "You know you like it." He says softly.

It is true. She does like it. It is like nothing she's ever experienced before in her entire life, and she only gets it with _him_. It isn't just sex, not for her at least, its really so much more than that. When they make love it is exactly that, _making love_. He takes her to places she never imagined even existed before, and at the end of their erotic dance, when she comes down from that blissful high, she is left with a feeling of peaceful satisfaction. Oh, she knows she'll want more, later, but for the moment the hunger is sated. That is how she knows, too, that what they have really, truly is _Love_.

* * *

Kensi lies awake in her bed early the next morning, the sheets barely draped across her naked body. Deeks is still fast asleep beside her though, and she watches in silence as the shaggy-haired man slumbers away. Her eyes follow the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathes evenly in and out. Honestly she could stay this way forever, and never get tired of it.

She gently runs her hand over his bare chest, and smiles when he stirs ever so slightly against her touch. The chiseled features of his upper body hold her longing gaze as she traces a careful line, with her hand, across each and every muscle. She can't help the feeling of girlishness that settles over her in the moment, nor can she deny the over-protectiveness that she feels either.

It's a strange thing to be sure. She's like the selfish three year old who refuses to share her favorite toy with anyone else. Deeks is hers after all, and in her mind nothing will ever change this. At the same time though, she's not worried at all about losing Deeks to another woman, or anything like that. No, he has made it perfectly clear, more than once, just how much she means to him. It seems odd, honestly, that someone with such strong abandonment issues could feel as she does about Deeks, but here she is lying next to him in bed.

She lets her hand drift lower and lower on his body memorizing every detail for the umpteenth time at this point. Her fingers run across his toned stomach only stopping when she finally reaches the spot at his side now occupied by a clearly visible scar. The memory of how he obtained this particular scar holds her in place as the entire scene plays out in her mind once again.

She remembers everything about that day so vividly, but no part more so than the ambush that resulted in his being stabbed. In her mind she sees the man's face, and then the flash of steel as her eyes picked up on the weapon in his hand. She remembers being shoved aside, and how she'd had to catch herself with her hands on the way down. Then comes the worst part of the whole experience—that sound. The sickening, indescribable sound of knife piercing flesh, and then his muffled cry of agony still haunt her even now.

Kensi shakes her head dismissing the memory from its place wedged in the forefront of her mind. Its not the only scar Deeks has, by a long shot, but it's the one that seems to bother her the most. The other scars they don't talk about, or at least he doesn't anyway. She figures its probably too painful and too early right now, and that maybe he'll open up later when he's had more time to heal and deal with things.

_He gives so much, and asks for so little in return._

Deeks stirs again, and Kensi turns her head to face him. He blinks his eyes open and after a moment of searching finally finds Kensi looming over him. A wide grin spreads across his face as he stares up at the brunette beauty.

"Morning." He greets his girl, yawning and still somewhat groggy.

"Morning." She returns his greeting, as she leans forward to kiss him. "Sleep well?"

He nods in reply, and Kensi watches him stretch his limbs out with another yawn. "Like a baby."

Kensi laughs. "I'll bet you did."

"I'll tell you," he says, a grin spreading across his face again as he folds an arm back behind his head. "Riding bareback really takes it out of me." He jokes with a wink.

"Deeks!" Kensi gasps, and then before he can react she smacks the shaggy-haired man playfully with her pillow.

Deeks is laughing as the pillow is finally pulled away from his face. "Hey, you should be proud of me Fern." He tells her, unable to stop grinning. "I stayed on for the full eight seconds after all."

Another pillow smack, and then as she moves to try for a third his hand reaches out and stops her midway rotation. He pulls her close, and presses his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. "You're lucky I find you so adorably cute." She says once they finally part for air.

Deeks winces at the word 'cute', and Kensi can't help but chuckle in response.

"What?" she asks.

"Guys don't usually like being referred to as 'cute'." He explains.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's complicated, but lets just say 'cute' is about two steps away from 'I like you, lets be best friends'."

"Oh, I see." She replies, appearing thoughtful. Unbeknownst to her lover, however, the female federal agent has let her free hand glide beneath the top sheet, and is headed for his unprotected sex.

To her surprise though his hand catches hers just inches away from her target. She pouts openly as he gently pulls her away. She's been busted, and she's not very happy about it. "No fair." She pouts.

Deeks laughs. "You're not nearly as sneaky as you think you are, princess." He tells her. "Besides, I'm starving."

RING! RING! RING! A cell phone setting on the nearby nightstand begins blaring at an intensely loud and annoying level. Deeks turns his head towards the nightstand, and sees that it is Kensi's phone that is ringing. Talk about a real mood killer.

"Seriously." Kensi mutters. "It's Saturday for crying out loud."

"It's for you." Deeks says passing her the cell phone.

Kensi stares down at the Caller ID before answering the incoming call. "It's Hetty." She says, as she hits the answer key. "Means we may have to skip breakfast." She adds.

_Great._ Deeks thinks to himself.

…TBC…


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Reinstatement

**Author's Note: Okay, so I admit this chapter doesn't really have a whole lot of action in it, but not every chapter will (or can for that matter). That said, I still like this chapter a lot and can assure you all that Chapter 3 will definitely be much exciting and suspenseful. Enjoy **

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 2

"Are you sure she wanted both of us to come in?" Deeks questions as he and Kensi stroll through the entrance at OSP. He does have a point, in that Hetty would request his presence when he isn't even an Agent yet.

Kensi throws her partner a look.

"Okay, so, I'm just gonna take that as a yes."

In truth the whole team has been summoned into work on this beautiful Saturday morning, much to their dismay, but it is at Hetty's urgent request and that they cannot simply refuse. Callen and Sam are waiting near the bullpen when the younger members of their team arrive, fashionably late as usual.

Kensi and Deeks, though, do have a really good reason for their late arrival. Since they'd had to skip breakfast altogether, due to Hetty's call earlier, the pair decided to make a quick pit stop by Starbucks on their way in. It's only fair, right?

"Morning guys." Kensi greets the two older men as her eyes meet theirs.

"Bout time you two showed up." Sam remarks, his arms folded across his chest.

"Looks like they stopped for coffee." Callen says, noting the coffee cups in their hands.

"Obviously they didn't bring enough for the whole class either." Sam says pointedly.

"Yeah, sorry about that big guy." Deeks quips, with a grin. "But hey, next time I promise, alright?"

"We're holding you to that Deeks." Sam remarks. "Right, G?"

"I know I won't forget." Callen replies with a smirk.

Kensi shakes her head at the juvenile display going on before her. "Okay, so does anyone know why Hetty called us in on a Saturday?" the female federal agent asks, effectively interrupting the childish game of tit-for-tat that the guys are currently indulging in.

Callen straightens up at the question. "She didn't say, but she is waiting in her office."

"For what?" Kensi asks, between sips of her coffee.

Callen points a finger towards the shaggy-haired ex-Detective.

"Me?" Deeks questions, as he points a single finger to himself. "You sure?"

"You know of any other Deeks' that work here, Sam?" Callen asks his partner.

"Fortunately, no." Sam replies. "And this one keeps Hetty waiting much longer, we might not have _him_ around for much longer either."

Deeks gives a chuckle at Sam wry sense of humor. "That's-that's actually a good one, Sam." The shaggy-haired man holds out his coffee cup towards Kensi then, and motions for her to take it. "Be a peach and uh hold onto this for me, will ya babe?" He says, smoothly, and with a grin.

Kensi gives her partner one of those 'I can't believe you just said that' kind of looks as she reluctantly takes the cup from him. "Don't ever say that again." She tells him dryly. "Or else this coffee might just end up somewhere very unpleasant…_babe_." She emphasizes her point with an evil glare.

Deeks doesn't flinch even in the slightest way. Instead he just eyes his girl with a wicked little grin plastered to his face. "Ooh, ouch. Actually, you know, I'm kind of finding this whole 'evil Kensi' thing really hot. Seriously, I am so turned on right now." He says with a wink.

Kensi gives her partner a scowl as she takes a step towards him. "Just go see Hetty, now, before I kick your ass there." She threatens, though unable to hide the tiny grin playing at the edges of her lips.

Deeks shrinks back playfully, and raises his arms in a defensive posture as he backs away. "Okay, I'm going. I'm going. Wish me luck."

Without warning a familiar voice from behind startles the shaggy-haired man, and he spins around on his heel to face the operations manager. The tiny woman completely takes everyone by surprise with her unexpected appearance.

"Ah, I see we are all here now."

"Oh geez, Hetty." Deeks says, clutching lightly at his chest as he turns around to face her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Deeks. Did I frighten you?" she asks inquisitively.

"What? Me? No way, I'm solid as a rock as always." He jokes.

"Good to hear." Hetty replies with a short nod. "If the four of you will follow me, Assistant Director Granger is waiting for us upstairs." She tells them.

Callen and Sam head right on up the stairs leading to the Ops Centre. Kensi walks by and hands Deeks his coffee cup back, as she heads up the stairs as well. Deeks follows closely by Hetty as they are the last to begin making their way up.

"Callen said you wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I do, Mr. Deeks. Meet me in my office after the briefing—we'll talk then." Hetty explains.

"I'll, uh, I'll do that." Deeks replies, swallowing a lump in his throat as he walks. He can't help the foreboding feeling that seems to settle over him then.

"Granger." Callen greets the Assistant Director stiffly as he and Sam enter the Ops Centre. Neither man is surprised to see him here, as it just seems like whenever Hetty calls them in on an 'urgent' matter, Granger is bound to show up at some point.

No one at OSP has really seen the Assistant Director since their last video chat with him almost six months prior, and everyone remembers how that particular conversation left them feeling.

"Agents Callen. Hanna." Granger returns the gesture coolly. "Hope I haven't interrupted any important weekend plans."

"No." Callen replies evenly. "Sam?"

"It's cool."

The reception Owen Granger receives from Kensi Blye, next, is even more off-putting than those of her predecessors. She fixes the Assistant Director with a cold stare as she enters Ops right behind Callen and Sam.

"Agent Blye." Granger greets her, visibly stiffer, as if in anticipation of a less than graceful return.

"Granger." Kensi replies coldly. "Long time, no see."

Granger nods in her direction. "It has been a while." He says evenly. "I understand that you and Mr. Deeks are-"

"Nothing that concerns you. Sir." Kensi responds sharply, cutting Granger off before he can finish his thought. It's clear that the female federal agent still has her defenses up where Deeks is concerned.

A look of dislike crosses Granger's face, as he repositions himself so that he is facing Kensi more fully. "With all due respect, Agent Blye, when two of my Agents are involved with one another—frankly, it is my concern. Especially, if said involvement hinders their ability to do this job." His voice rises just a bit, and takes on a sharper edge in order to match his opponent's.

Kensi opens her mouth to respond to Granger's retort, but just then Hetty enters the room followed closely by Deeks.

Granger looks up as Hetty walks past the others.

"Hetty." He says, acknowledging the tiny woman's presence. "Agent Blye and I were just discussing the dangers of inter-agency relationships." He explains.

Deeks steps up behind Kensi, and lays his hands gently upon her shoulders. Coming up the stairs he'd heard (and felt) the tension growing between her and Granger, and its put him a little on edge.

Hetty stops just a few feet away from Granger. "Forgive me, if I fail to see how Ms. Blyes personal life is relevant to the case at hand." Hetty says sternly.

Granger remains silent as he stares intensely at the operations manager. The understanding that passes between the two does not go unnoticed by the room's other occupants. It serves as both a declaration and a promise of a future continuation.

Hetty looks past Granger now to the two tech specialists who have been sitting very quietly near the front of the room. "Mr. Beale, if you would please."

Eric and Nell exchange worried glances, but do turn back to their respective terminals as instructed by their fearless leader. The sound of fingers drumming against keyboards fills the high-tech room for all of about 15 seconds before images and documents begin to appear up on the plasma screen.

The first face to appear upon the plasma screen manages to elicit a small gasp from Kensi, who now stands with her partner near the back of the room. Everyone in the room seems to shift uneasily at the sight before them.

"No doubt you all recognize this man." Granger says pointedly, turning to half-face the plasma screen. There is an eerie pause following Granger's initial statement, as he lets this first little glimpse sink in with the other agents. "Kareem Hafeez." He adds finally.

"He's a CIA asset." Callen says, as he eyes Granger carefully. In his mind this new case is already off to a less than ideal start, and in his gut he has a feeling that something bad is going to happen before the whole thing is actually over. "What's he got to do with NCIS?"

Granger shoves his hands into his pockets, and turns back to fully face the team. "He's been missing for two months now. The CIA had no leads in the disappearance until three days ago, when a member of his security detail was found dead in an elevator shaft at the _Washington Plaza Hotel _in D.C_._" He explains.

"Who found the body?" Sam asks.

"A hotel maintenance crew." Granger reports. "The deceased's name was Victor Williams, and according to the M.E.'s report he appeared to have been tortured just prior to death."

"You still haven't answered the question." Kensi points out, her voice still carrying an icy edge as she speaks. "How does this concern NCIS?"

"Was Williams ex-Navy, Marine?" Sam asks in addition.

Granger shakes his head. "Not exactly." He replies. "The mission that Kareem Hafeez was originally recruited for was a recovery Op." Granger explains. "In November of last year, a convoy of Marines was transporting a prototype SR-A1 Wasp Drone to a test site 3 miles outside of Baghdad. However, the convoy never reached the test site. It was ambushed en route, and the drone was never recovered, despite the combined efforts of Marine Special Forces and a CIA task force."

"I think I see where this is going." Callen remarks.

"Three months after, the CIA picks up chatter about an American 'weapon' being prepped for sale at a black market auction. Intelligence reports linked most of the chatter back to another man I think you all know very well." Granger nods towards Eric and Nell, and within seconds another photo appears on the plasma screen. "An Iraqi radical known to his associates as Colonel Haseed Rahman."

Kensi hears the sharp intake of breath from her partner, and feels his grip on her shoulders suddenly tighten. This isn't right. It's too soon for Deeks to have to experience all of this again. She hates that this is happening, and honestly it makes her want to walk over and slug Granger in the face. Instead, though, she lays a hand against one of his on her shoulder, and gives it a gentle squeeze. It seems to help a little bit she notices.

"Kareem was recruited and sent undercover to infiltrate Rahman's organization, and ascertain whether or not the drone was actually in his possession. Turns out, the Colonel did have the drone. Unfortunately, someone tipped him off about a 'traitor' in his organization, and so the CIA had no choice but to pull Kareem out before his cover was blown completely."

Sam perks up a bit at this point. "That's where we came in." he says pointedly.

"Yeah, that part I still don't get." Callen admits out loud. "Why was NCIS involved in this to begin with?"

"Call it, uh, a strategic choice on their part." Granger tries. "Anyway, the short version here is that two months ago a Special Forces unit was deployed to recover the missing drone using Kareem's Intel, but it wasn't there. Then two nights later…Kareem disappeared."

Everyone in the room shares an uneasy look with one another. It is as if they can all sense what's coming next.

"CIA Director Campbell seems reluctant to believe one of his own has turned, so best to tread lightly there." Granger says.

"Director Campbell has requested that this team be assigned the task of locating Kareem Hafeez, and if possible, the drone." Hetty adds.

"Why us?" Sam asks simply.

"Well, as it is, Director Campbell is currently pre-occupied with 'other things' at the moment. He also feels that, since NCIS helped create this mess, that we should be responsible for cleaning it up." Granger explains.

"Typical." Sam snorts, with a light shake of his head.

The look on Callen's face says that he agrees with his partner wholeheartedly, but even so he steels himself and asks the next, most obvious question. "Do we have any leads?"

"Just one." Granger replies, as he motions towards Eric and Nell once again.

"The CIA flagged this man boarding a plane in Baghdad last night. His name is Kasam Haswari, and according to the flight plan he'll be landing at LAX in less than 2 hours." Eric says informatively as a third photograph flashes up onto the plasma screen before them. The name listed just beneath the photograph is Kasam Haswari. He is a clearly well built individual and a full-blown beard covers a good portion of his face.

"Haswari has been on the CIA's watch list for some time now, and the only reason they're letting him enter the country is because they believe he's on his way to do business with Kareem Hafeez or whoever might be controlling him." Granger explains. "We need to pick him up as soon as he gets off that plane, and find out what he knows."

Hetty steps forward once more, and takes hold of her team from Assistant Director Granger. "Mr. Callen, you and Mr. Hanna go on ahead to the airport. I have some things to discuss with Mr. Deeks, so he and Ms. Blye will have to catch up with you."

"Mr. Callen. Mr. Hanna. You are dismissed." Hetty says with a wave of her hand. "Mr. Deeks if you and Ms. Blye will wait for me in my office, I'll be with you shortly."

As everyone else files out of the Ops Centre they are somewhat unaware of the watchful eye trained intensely on them. Granger is silent as he watches the room slowly empty of its former occupants, but his eyes remain fixed upon Deeks and Kensi in particular. He sees every move they make together on their way out, and he makes careful mental notes of every single one.

After a few minutes the room is finally empty, save for Eric and Nell, whom Hetty subsequently dismisses as well before finally turning her attention back to the Assistant Director.

"You knew?" Granger says at last, his voice low and even in the otherwise empty room. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the Assistant Director is referring to Kensi and Deeks.

"Of course I knew, Owen. What kind of Operations Manager would I be, if I didn't?" Hetty replies calmly.

Granger does not appear to particularly like that one single bit, and the expression that dances across his face is clear evidence of this fact. Granger's displeasure, though, does little to stir the tiny woman it is directed at.

"Has the Detective been evaluated recently?" Granger asks. "Has Agent Blye?"

"Firstly, Owen, Mr. Deeks is now an Agent under my supervision. The paper work is in my office if you'd like to see it. Secondly, are you questioning my judgment?" Hetty counters.

"No, not yours. Theirs." Granger replies sternly. "You and I both know how difficult it is to walk away from a traumatic event without some kind of emotional scarring. He was held captive and tortured for 31 days. I'd say that qualifies as traumatic, wouldn't you?"

"It was traumatic. For all of us." Hetty says calmly, never once losing eye contact with Assistant Director Granger.

"My point exactly, Hetty." Granger replies, his voice stern but still quiet. "The stakes here are far too high, and as far as I'm concerned Mr. Deeks' overall stability is questionable at best and an unprofessional relationship with another member of his own team complicates things even further. I know this isn't something you want to hear, Hetty, but maybe we should consider cutting our losses on this one." His suggestion hits the tiny woman standing in front of him like a brick wall, and her utter displeasure shows.

"Here me now, Owen Granger, these are _my_ Agents." The tiny woman reminds the Assistant Director sternly, her eyes fierce and unrelenting as she glares up at him. "I have the utmost faith in my team, and do not take kindly to threats against them. You would do well to remember that."

"Who's threatening who now?" Granger replies pointedly, arching a brow at the tiny woman.

"Make no mistake, my words carry no threat—veiled or otherwise." Hetty assures him, her voice calm but firm. "Your efforts have not gone unnoticed, and I can appreciate the great deal of pressure you're under right now. However, taking your frustrations out on _them_ can only end badly."

Now the Operations Manger seems to soften a bit towards the Assistant Director. She reaches out, and gently lays her hand against Granger's wrist. "I tell you these things, Owen, as a friend and because I care. Trust me."

Assistant Director Granger can hardly argue with the Operations Manager, nor could he ever to be completely honest. He is silent for the most part, but the single, slight nod that he gives her is really all that is needed.

Then he watches as Hetty turns and walks out of the Ops Centre leaving him there all alone with his thoughts.

Hetty steps into her office a few minutes later to find Deeks and Kensi waiting there for her just as she had asked. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out again before making her way around to her side of the heavy oak desk at the center of the space.

"I know the rest of your team is waiting for you, so I will be brief." Hetty tells the two agents. "First of all, Mr. Deeks I apologize."

Deeks and Kensi share a slightly confused look at Hetty's words, but it is Deeks who responds. This actually makes sense as he is the one at whom Hetty's statement was directed.

"For what?" Deeks asks slowly.

Hetty reaches down into the bottom, right-hand drawer of her desk. It is from within that she produces a shiny new NCIS badge and a standard-issue Sig Sauer complete with matching holster. She places the items upon the desktop, and carefully slides them towards the shaggy-haired man.

"It is rather premature, but in light of current circumstances Director Vance has given me permission to forgo standard procedure. Mr. Deeks, you are hereby granted full Agent status effective immediately." She informs the shaggy-haired ex-Detective.

Deeks isn't quite sure what to say to something like this. Technically he wasn't even supposed to start, at any level, until Monday. This is rather premature, at least in his mind anyway, and honestly he isn't even sure if he's actually ready yet. He doesn't dare share this somewhat minor hesitation with Hetty or Kensi—or anyone else for that matter.

Deeks picks up the NCIS shield and clips it onto his belt in very much the same fashion, as he would have his old LAPD badge. Next, he reaches for the Sig. Oddly enough though, he pauses just over the side arm. He isn't sure why he hesitates, or if it even really means anything. Finally though he does take up the brand new Sig Sauer and proceeds to attach it to his hip as well.

Deeks' slight, momentary hesitation does not go unnoticed by his sharp-eyed partner. Kensi does not say or do anything to draw unnecessary attention to this though, instead she remains quiet despite the tiny nagging sensation she feels growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I trust that the both of you can still work effectively together, and keep each other focused." As she speaks, the tiny woman's eyes dart between the two partners cautiously.

"Yes ma'am." Kensi replies. "We will." She adds, sharing a look with Deeks.

Hetty then narrows her eyes solely at Deeks. "And I trust, Mr. Deeks, that regardless of the situation—you will always do the _right thing_."

Deeks gives the tiny woman an understanding nod.

Hetty returns the gesture, and waves a wand dismissively at the two. "Very well then, off you go. And do be careful out there."

…TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 -- The Airport Incident

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 3

The airport terminal is overflowing with people bustling about in all directions at once, some coming, some going, and still some who just 'wait'. It's size is a daunting thing, and would certainly leave any first timer not only breathless, but in all fairness also a bit nervous. Nevertheless, it is a place that, for most, holds the promise of a gateway through which to escape the ordinary and the mundane of everyday life, in favor of something a little more exciting.

The sheer enormity of the terminal itself, and the steady flow of travelers through it are just some of the many obstacles that the NCIS team has to overcome in order to have their mission here succeed. There are other factors worth considering as well, but as any seasoned NCIS Agent can attest sometimes the best approach is to only focus on the things you can control—the behavior of a frightened, desperate suspect is not one of these.

This gives some insight into the thought processes of Special Agent G. Callen in regards to the simple, yet often effective, tactics he employs for situations such as the one he and his team are currently in.

The team leader has strategically positioned himself near the de-boarding gate, through which their target will soon appear. His trusty partner, Sam Hanna, has taken up a spot where he's pretending to read the morning paper not too far away on this same level, which will allow him, if need be, to block their target from making any kind of western progression. The other two members of Callen's team, Kensi and Deeks, are stationed below on the terminal's second level.

Kensi stands, inconspicuously of course, near the terminal's central elevator. The newly instated Agent Deeks is stationed at the center of the massive terminal's main hub area, and serves as the last obstacle their target will have to face in the somewhat unlikely event that he even gets that he is able to evade Callen, Sam, and Kensi.

An announcement overhead delivers the news of several recent flight departures, as well as a few flights that have just landed. One of these arrivals is an international flight, and upon hearing that its passengers have begun to disembark, Callen proceeds to give the 'look alive' signal.

Callen presses a finger to the earwig he's currently wearing, and calls quietly to his partner. "Sam, you ready?"

"_My sector's clear, G." _Sam radios back.

"Good. Kensi, Deeks?"

"_All good here too."_ Kensi replies.

"_That's a big 10-4, 'Big C'. 'Little Brother' has eyes on the nest."_ Deeks chuckles at his lame-ass attempt at being funny. "_See what I did there? That's trucker lingo, yeah and I gave us cool nicknames too cause that's what truckers do."_

Kensi shakes her head as she listens to the inane jargon spewing forth from her partner's mouth. She knows all to well what Deeks is doing, and even though he is failing miserably at it she can't say that in his position she wouldn't do the exact same thing. He needs this, and she understands that. He needs normalcy, or at least some small semblance of it, in order to feel in control once again.

"_Did he hit his head recently?"_ Sam asks over the radio.

"_Aw, someone sounds jealous."_ Deeks says in that cheeky way he's known for, directing the comment towards Sam. "_You wanna cool nickname too, 'Papa Bear'?"_

"I dunno, Sam. Sounds like it though." Callen muses.

"_Monty did tackle him pretty hard last night." _Kensi suggests.

"The dog?" Callen questions, as he arches an unseen eyebrow.

"_Hey, there is more to Monty than meets the eye, I'll have you know."_ Deeks replies, defending his loyal mutt._ "Ever heard the phrase 'Big things come in Small packages'."_

"_I'm confused—are we talking about Monty or Deeks." _Kensi remarks smartly.

Callen snorts through a stifled chuckle at Kensi's remark.

"_Touché, Princess."_

"_Come on Deeks, just admit it." _Sam says, humorously. "_You're a pushover."_

Callen is suddenly distracted from the nonsensical conversation going on between the members of his team. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kasam Haswari stroll through the doorway and into the terminal.

"Look alive people. Elvis is in the building." Callen informs the others over the radio link.

Down below, Kensi catches a look from her partner across the way. It is a look that says 'thanks for playing along', and in response Kensi flashes Deeks a warm smile that says 'anytime partner'.

Callen does his best to stay inconspicuous while at the same time trying to maintain visual contact with the target. In front of Agent Callen, Kasam walks slowly in Sam's direction first, appearing totally unaware of the trap he is about to walk blindly into.

"Sam." Callen speaks into the earwig.

"_I see him."_ Sam replies.

Callen walks slowly behind their guy, quietly inching closer and closer to him. The idea here, at least in Callen's mind, is to try and box their guy in between himself and Sam. Should that fail however, Deeks and Kensi are placed such that either (or both) could easily close the gap if necessary.

Kasam is no longer staring down at the slip of paper he's been carrying in one hand. He is looking straight ahead now. After a few minutes he stops short though, and seems to be staring off into the distance somewhere past where Sam is standing. Callen stops just a few feet away, his eyes trained intensely on the stalled man.

"Sam?"

Sam watches Kasam carefully, all the while trying to appear as if he is doing anything but. He manages to pick up on enough to realize that something is seriously wrong. First he notices the anxious look in Kasams eyes, and then the slight clinching of his fists. The third and final piece of body language that Sam notices is the nervous way Kasam seems to swallow. Having seen enough Sam quickly relays his assessment to his partner.

"I think something's got him spooked, G." Sam says quietly. "Not sure what though."

"_We need to take him now then." _Comes Callen's reply. _"Before he spots us."_

"Copy that." Sam replies. He watches as his partner moves to quickly close the rest of the gap between himself and Kasam.

Suddenly, though, as if he can sense impending danger the man spins around on his heel, nearly crashing into the waiting G. Callen. The startled man quickly realizes Callen's intentions, and tosses his single carry-on bag into the NCIS Agent's face before turning to his right and breaking into a full sprint.

"NCIS, stay where yo-" Callen starts. The carry-on bag flies through the air towards his face. "Shit." Callen swears as he swats the bag away angrily. "Sam!"

Sam reacts to what he sees, and quickly drops the newspaper he's holding to the ground. He produces his side arm and moves hastily towards his partner and Kasam. "G!"

"I'm okay. Stay on him, I'll catch up." Callen calls back, pulling out his own side arm.

The two Agents chase after the fleeing man, adrenaline pumping through them, dodging left and right through thick crowds of people all along the way. They're quickly losing ground, and the man is approaching the nearest 'down' escalator.

"Kensi," Callen calls over the radio, as he and Sam bob and weave through the thick masses of comers and goers around them. "Target is headed for the escalator—you're up."

* * *

Kensi gives a nod even though she knows her teammates cannot see it, and then spins on her heel towards the escalator indicated by the team leader. She pushes past a conversing couple, saying 'excuse me' on the way, and then bolts up the 'up' escalator in hopes of cutting their target off before he gets past her.

"I see him!" Kensi calls over the radio as the target comes into her line of sight near the top of the escalator.

Kasam spots Kensi rushing towards him, and immediately pegs her as a threat of some kind. This thought now in the forefront of his mind he turns on a dime and darts away to the right—much to Kensi's dismay.

"Damn." Kensi swears, for a second forgetting that her teammates can hear every thing she says over the radio connecting them to one another.

"Kens?" Sam asks worriedly.

"He spotted me. Sorry." Kensi apologizes. "I'm still in pursuit though." She next informs them.

Moments later the exasperated sounds of Callen and Sam muttering and cursing drifted over the radio line and into Kensis ears. She is both amused and concerned by what she hears from her teammates.

"Shit, did he just-" Sam swears in near disbelief. "He jumped over the wall."

Kensi darts through a gathering crowd of what can only be a large family of some kind, and her eyes immediately begin searching for Callen and Sam on the other side. "Guys,

what's going on?"

* * *

Callen and Sam reach the edge of the second floor at the same time. Both men peer over the edge of the glass ridge, and watch as their target pulls himself up from a pile of overturned luggage. Once back on his feet the man then darts off into the thick crowds of people once again.

"Why do they always have to do things the hard way?" Callen asks, rhetorically of course, as his mind scrambles to come up with a new plan of attack.

"Remind me to break that guys legs later, will ya?" Sam remarks, sounding somewhat frustrated. Then the muscular ex-Navy Seal takes a couple of steps back from the wall.

"Lets just try and focus on catching him first." Callen says pointedly. "Sam, what're you doing?" he asks suddenly, noticing his partner's deliberate movements next to him.

Sam throws a look at his partner, and seems to draw in a deep breath where he stands. "If he can do it, so can I." Sam states, and by the tone of his voice makes it clear that he won't be swayed from this.

Callen presses a finger to his earwig just as Kensi finally joins up with he and Sam. "Deeks, you still with us?"

* * *

"Yeah." Deeks replies, his eyes searching the ever-present crowds surrounding him on all sides.

"_The target is headed your way now, move to intercept. Sam'll be joining you shortly."_

"Copy that." Deeks replies, as his eyes suddenly fall upon Kasam's quickly moving form. "I have eyes on target now." He adds, as he darts off through the crowds after Kasam.

"_Deeks, please be careful." _Comes Kensis voice over the radio.

Deeks weaves in and out of passing crowds of people walking together side-by-side through the terminal, and some of these even jump away in all directions at the sight of Deeks' out stretched hand wielding the brand new Sig Sauer he got from Hetty.

"Excuse me, pardon me." He says as he pushes through a group of stewardesses heading for their departing flights across the terminal.

Deeks breaks into a small clearing near the opposite side of the terminal, and rapidly begins to gain ground on the fleeing suspect. "Kasam Haswari!" Deeks shouts across the way towards the man. "Federal Agent, stop where you are!"

Kasam does not relent though, and pushes on despite the difficulties he now experiences with his aging body. He can see the door that leads into the maintenance sector clearly just several yards away. In his mind that is his chance for escape.

"_Deeks, what's your position?" _Comes Sams voice over the radio.

"Target just ducked into maintenance. I'm going in after him." Deeks informs the rest of his team.

"_No Deeks, wait." _Callen says sternly. _"Its too dangerous to go in alone. We don't know what he's planning."_

"He'll get away." Deeks argues. "I'm going in."

"_Deeks."_

Deeks does not say another word to his teammates as he quickly pushes through the steel door marked 'Maintenance', and disappears through it after Kasam.

* * *

Deeks steps through the heavy steel door, and immediately finds himself facing the confusing maze of the intricate mechanical workings of the whole airport terminal. A sudden movement from off to his left catches his attention, and the newly pledged federal agent moves off in that direction at once—his Sig Sauer held ever at the ready.

* * *

Callen, Sam, and Kensi finally begin closing in on the entrance to Maintenance, as indicated by Deeks, but just then gun shots ring out over their radio pieces and the sound makes all three agents jump in surprise.

"Deeks!?" Callen barks over the radio. "SitRep." The team leader receives nothing in reply though, and this makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Deeks?" Kensi tries as she and Sam draw nearer to the heavy steel door marked 'Maintenance'.

"Deeks!" Sam barks loudly.

"Sam, Kensi. Hold up." He calls to his teammates, halting them just outside the door to Maintenance. Callen shifts his focus now, and calls upon the tech analysts' stationed miles away within the Ops Centre at OSP. "Eric, shots fired in Maintenance sector. Do we have surveillance that way?" he asks, pressing a finger to his earwig.

"_There's one camera back there, but I don't think its in the right place. We're not seeing anything."_

Callen moves through one last group of people, and can finally see Sam and Kensi. "Move in slowly. Eyes open, and stay alert. I'll come in behind, and give you guys some cover." Callen says to his teammates.

* * *

Sam and Kensi enter the maintenance sector, and immediately begin sweeping for any nearby threats. Just a few seconds in Kensi turns a sharp corner off to the left hand side of the massive area, and the sight that awaits her there frightens her.

"Deeks!" she screams, as she spots her partner lying face down on the cold, hard cement floor. She dashes forward and drops to her knees at his side. She carefully eases the shaggy-haired man over onto his back and inspects his front area for any wounds.

The sound of feet pounding hard against the floor sounds off behind the female federal agent, and Sam is soon upon her ready to offer assistance where needed. Callen will soon be there, as well, she knows and he'll want to know what's going on.

Kensi rips open Deeks' flannel button-down, and her eyes quickly run over the Kevlar vest nestled just beneath the article of clothing. She finds two indentations where bullets impacted the vest, but thankfully neither penetrated the covering. She brunette beauty lets out a sigh of relief as Deeks finally begins to stir under her gentle gaze.

"Oh, Aah." Deeks groans, as his eyes slowly flutter open. The first sight he sees is that of his partner's beautiful face looking worriedly down at him. He then tries to lift himself up, and raises a hand to his aching midsection as he does this.

"Anyone get the number on that freight train?" he asks, with a slight shake of his head.

"Gave us quite a scare there, Shaggy." Sam says, as he extends a hand to help Deeks back up to his feet.

Deeks arches a brow at Sam, as he runs a hand over a slightly bruised area on the side of his head. "Yeah, I can see that." He remarks smartly, gesturing towards Sam's head and the lack of hair about its surface. Truth be told Sam never really has had any hair up that way.

"Funny." Sam snorts, as he gives Deeks' shoulder a light shove.

Callen's voice is heard calling to the group from off in the distance, and Sam turns and gives a yell back to let his partner know where they are.

Kensi picks up Deeks' sig off the floor, and hands it back to him. The shaggy-haired man gives an appreciative nod to his partner as he re-holsters the weapon.

"Where's Kasam?" Callen asks, upon reaching their location.

Deeks looks towards the team leader with an apologetic expression painted over his features. "Sorry. He got away."

"Damnit!" Callen swears angrily.

"I thought I had him, but then somehow he got the drop on me. Next thing I know I'm waking up here with these two standing over me." Deeks explains.

Callen makes an almost complete circle out of frustration, and then finally brings himself back to face Deeks—glaring angrily at the shaggy-haired Special Agent. "This is why I said wait." Callen fumes. "I knew something like this would happen, but no you had to go and disobey a direct order. You could've been killed Deeks, you know that!"

"Hey, G." Sam says, stepping towards his partner. "Ease up a bit. It's his first day back remember."

"That's no excuse." Callen replies, as he turns away from Deeks and presses a finger to his earwig. "Eric, I need you to put out a BOLO on Kasam Haswari. Notify the local LEOs, and tell them to be on the lookout—he is to be considered armed and dangerous." Callen explains over the radio.

"_It shall be done." _Eric's voice reaches their ears after a second or two.

Deeks doesn't dare reveal the real reason why Kasam got away, at least not yet, and not until he has a chance to figure things out for himself. He casts wary glance towards Kensi who seems to sense what he is thinking, and proceeds to mouth her understanding quietly. Deeks nods back in appreciation.

* * *

Back at OSP inside the Ops Centre Eric, Nell, Hetty, and Assistant Director Owen Granger currently occupy the room. Eric and Nell are busy working on the BOLO as requested by Special Agent G. Callen, and just a few feet away from the two tech analysts stands Hetty and Granger.

Granger turns to Hetty with a displeased look covering his face. "Looks like your rookie royally screwed the pooch on this one." He tells the operations manager unhappily.

"Accidents happen." Hetty replies with a shrug.

"Accidents huh?" Granger scoffs, with a shake of his head. "Well this 'accident' could cost us our jobs, remember?"

"Indeed it could. Still I have every confidence in my team." She tells the Assistant Director. "And so should you, Owen."

"Forgive me if I don't." Granger replies coolly. "Especially Agent Deeks, he is slowly proving to be more of liability than an asset."

* * *

At the airport the team is headed outside towards their vehicles, and all the while they are listening via their radio pieces to Assistant Director Granger's latest rant on their overall team performance.

"Granger does realize we can hear everything he says, right?" Deeks wonders aloud.

The others just shrug as they near their waiting vehicles.

"_I'm glad you're paying attention Agent Deeks." _Comes Granger's voice over their radios. _"Saves me the trouble of having to repeat myself, and we all know how much I hate doing that."_

"Guess that's a yes." Sam remarks, as he reaches for the driver's side door handle of his black Dodge.

"_Hear me, Agent Callen. You and your team need to get your act together, or you'll all answer to me. Not even Hetty will be able to save you, should you fail."_

The team knows better, however, than to doubt the cunning of their fearless operations manager. "We'll try and keep that in mind." Callen replies casually as he slips into the passenger's side of Sam's car. "Let's head back and see what other leads we can dig up while Eric and Nell work on that BOLO for us." Callen tells his team.

* * *

The two cars are almost halfway back to OSP when Eric calls the team leader, and notifies him of a recent update on their BOLO.

"Go ahead Eric." Callen says.

"_We just got a hit on the BOLO." _Eric replies. _"A couple of officers spotted a man fitting Kasams description entering a motel parking lot just 20 minutes west of LAX."_

"Sam, turn around." Callen says immediately. "Eric, send that address to my cell phone." Callen instructs the tech analyst.

Sam looks for a nice, safe place to turn around while Callen selects the speed dial option for Kensi on his cell phone. He waits for two rings before Kensi finally answers. "Kensi, you and Deeks head back to the mission. Sam and I are going back to run down a new lead."

"_You sure?" Kensi asks._

"Yeah." Callen replies as he holds his free hand braced against the dashboard as Sam quickly and expertly spins the Dodge around to face the opposite direction. "I think Deeks may need a little time to clear his head."

"_Okay, if you insist." Kensi replies before hanging up._

…TBC…

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the delay, but you guys know how hectic Christmas can be sometimes. Anyway, I hope that everyone had a wonderful and safe Christmas Holiday, and I hope that you all enjoyed this latest update. That said, I know that these first few chapters have been relatively slow-going, but I assure you that starting with Chapter 4 things are really going to start heating up and another layer of mystery and suspense will also be added into the mix and we'll begin to see where the 'Blow Back' really gets seriously interesting. Until Then, Enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4 -- The Shot in the Park

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 4

The gymnasium at OSP is filled with the sounds of anger and frustration as a pair of fists repeatedly pummels the heavy bag with no sign of letting up any time soon. Deeks pauses only a moment to catch his breath before hammering away once again. Beads of sweat hang against his forehead, and his workout clothes are drenched all the way through.

He'd been fine at first, but the whole drive back here from LAX had given him time to think and reflect on what had just happened. The more he thought about it the angrier he got it seemed. Then upon arriving at OSP he'd almost stormed off into the gymnasium in search of something that would allow him to work through his newfound frustrations.

Images from his time in captivity play out inside his head over and over again, and the one thing that they all seem to have in common is the one face—Kasam Haswari. Its what he pictures every time he throws a punch at the heavy bag, and hopes that his efforts will drive away the haunting image. So far though no matter how hard he tries he just can't seem to escape that face.

Soft footsteps echo through the gymnasium and signal the approach of a second person. Deeks notices the new presence almost immediately, but does not acknowledge it right away. He knows why she's here and while he greatly appreciates her efforts—he's just not ready to open up right now.

"Deeks." Comes the soft voice from behind him. The shaggy-haired man goes several minutes before he actually pauses to acknowledge his partner's presence. "Feeling better yet?" she asks.

"Just peachy." He remarks without looking back.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk." Kensi suggests.

"Now's not really a good time." Deeks says in a low voice, as he repositions himself for another go at the heavy bag.

"Then when?" Kensi asks next, her concern for her partner evident by the look in her mismatched eyes. "You can't put it off forever you know?"

Deeks snorts. "Okay, fine. How bout…next week, say Thursday. 7:00." He replies half-heartedly.

"Deeks, I'm serious." Kensi says, her voice growing firmer as she speaks.

"Really? Guess that makes two of us then." Deeks replies smartly. He is really beginning to wish that she would just let it go already.

Kensi can tell already that Deeks isn't going to make it easy for her to get close right now, but she's fine with that. Nothing about their relationship/partnership has ever been easy, so why start now?

"You recognized him didn't you?" Kensi says, deciding to just cut right to the chase at last.

Deeks spins around on his heel, without warning, and brings himself face-to-face with Kensi. His eyes are narrowed and the glare he gives her is cold and hard. He isn't sure why he's acting this way towards the woman he loves, but somehow he just can't help it

"What the hell Kensi!?" he snaps angrily. "Why are you doing this to me?" Deeks says demandingly, his voice coming out almost in a low growl as he speaks to her.

Kensi does not move or flinch one muscle under his intense glare. The only fear that holds any meaning for the female federal agent at this moment is the fear of losing the man she loves to the same demons that took Jack away from her so many years before.

"I'm not doing anything." She replies calmly. "You are."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Deeks snaps angrily back at Kensi.

"Just listen to yourself." She tells him in response. "No, this isn't fair…what Granger's doing. But maybe you need it." She explains. "You've been suppressing everything for far too long, and now look what it's doing to you."

Deeks reluctantly allows his eyes to follow Kensi's gaze down to his tightly clenched hands held close to his side(s). She's right. He lets out a sigh and his fists immediately release themselves from their former positions. He shakes his head as he lifts his eyes back to look at Kensi once more.

He doesn't know exactly where it all comes from, but it does. It all comes out in a quiet rush before he can even think to stop himself. "He was there…Kasam." He explains in a quiet voice. "He did things to me." As he speaks fresh tears spring to his eyes, and threaten to fall down his scruffy cheeks.

Kensi's eyes soften as she looks over her partner and lover. She reaches out and takes his hand into her own, and gives a little reassuring squeeze there. "Show me." She says softly.

Deeks looks into Kensi's mismatched eyes, and then shakes his head in silent pleading with her. "Kensi, no." he says, his voice shaky as he speaks.

"Deeks, please?" she replies insistently.

Deeks is silent for the longest time afterward, and Kensi waits patiently for him to continue.

* * *

It's been three hours since Callen and Sam originally turned back to follow up on a lead regarding the whereabouts of Kasam Haswari after he successfully evaded capture at LAX. Their first stop found them outside a small motel just a few minutes away from the airport, and then from there the trail lead them to several other spots around the city until eventually they found themselves at their current location.

A large spacious park area stretches out before the parked black Dodge driven by none other than NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna. He and Callen sit watching intently for any sign of their target. Their Intel, provided by their tech analyst Eric Beale, has led them here. The partners just hope it hasn't all been for nothing.

A nagging feeling of suspicion has been gnawing away at Callen ever since he and Sam started out on this whole 'wild goose chase', and for whatever reason he just can't seem to shake it.

"Something doesn't feel right." Callen muses aloud.

"What's that?" Sam asks, looking over at his partner.

Callen shakes his head lightly. "I dunno, but something about this whole chase just bugs me…you know?"

"Sure you're not just being paranoid, G?" Sam asks, with a slight smirk.

Callen shakes his head at Sam. "No, I don't think so." Then the team leader suddenly sits up straight in his seat, and quickly points through the windshield. "There he is." Callen says pointing to a spot near the center of the park. A man matching Kasams description has emerged from behind some tall bushes, and is now hurrying towards the other side of the park.

"I see him." Sam replies, leaning forward in his own seat for a better look. "Looks like he's in a hurry." Sam notes.

"Sure does." Callen agrees, as he unbuckles his seatbelt, pushes open his door, and begins to slide out of the car. The feeling of uneasiness from before once again settles over him. "Go around and try to cut him off. I'll take the direct approach." Callen says evenly, as he walks away from the vehicle.

Behind him, Sam starts up the car and quickly throws it into reverse.

* * *

Callen moves through the park, and all around him are families and friends gathered together in the expansive area to enjoy each other's company and the stunningly beautiful weather of the day. The sounds of people laughing and talking fill his ears, as well as the sounds of little kids playing together. The NCIS team leader takes quick mental notes of his surroundings as he walks on.

His eyes are trained solely on his target—Kasam Haswari. Everything else appears as mingled blurs in his visual periphery.

The Arab man seems quite nervous, and is constantly looking around from side to side as if anticipating another ambush like the one he experienced after de-boarding his plane at LAX airport earlier this morning.

Callen presses a finger gently against his ear to activate the earwig he's still wearing. "Sam, what's your position?" he asks quietly.

"_Just rounding the corner, G." _Sam replies, and the sound of tires squealing in the background floats through over the radio line.

"Copy that. I'm moving in…be ready to intercept." Callen informs his partner, as he reaches a hand back and starts to withdraw his Sig from its hiding place in the waistband of his jeans.

"G?" comes a familiar voice from off to Callen's right.

Callen's head immediately jerks in the direction of the female voice, and what he sees there freezes him in his tracks. The expression that crosses his face is one of utter confusion.

"Maggie?" Callen says the woman's name. "What are you doing here?"

Though her birth certificate clearly says _Margaret Ann Waters_, most of her friends simply call her Maggie. It is a fitting nickname to be sure, and one that the young woman does not mind in the least. The attractive brunette sports a rather trim, slender figure with a fairly toned feminine musculature that suggests a commitment to a daily workout regiment as well as a healthy diet to boot. Also, her skin is lightly tanned, and her shoulder length hair falls in neat little curls about her delicate face.

Perhaps a short explanation of the relationship between the two is needed, and is quite the interesting story in its own right. After Callen and his team returned from Iraq the first time, having left Deeks behind, Hetty had felt it necessary to force mandatory therapy sessions on the remaining team members. Since their usual 'go-to' guy was unavailable at that time Hetty chose another for the job, and thus Maggie Waters entered the picture.

Of her three patients then, Special Agent G. Callen proved to be her most intriguing. What she saw in him, upon first impression, was an emotionally distant man who was self-shielded with many nearly impenetrable barriers that resorted to cheeky remarks, and who was quick to make his dissatisfactions known to others. She also sensed the years upon years of repressed emotional baggage dangerously stacked to the brim within him. At first her fierceness and tenacity rubbed the senior field agent in a most horrible way, but over time she eventually won him over.

After their initial sessions regarding 'Operation Sierra Dawn', she suggested that he continue to see her—off the books of course. The next several months afterwards were spent unraveling the many layers of G. Callen in hopes of allowing him to better heal some of his older emotional wounds. It was also during this time that Callen became more and more aware of Maggie's softer, gentler side as the two really got to know one another, and so began their slightly less than professional relationship.

"You asked me to come, remember?" Maggie replies, cocking her head to one side as she speaks. Her brilliant green eyes sparkle with the intensity of her smile as she approaches the Special Agent.

"Hunh?"

Maggie stops short and holds out her cell phone for Callen to see. "You texted me." She tells him, as if reminding him of a past deed. "You said you wanted to talk, and that I should meet you here."

Callen's mind is reeling at this point as he tries to make sense of what is happening. None of it makes any sense though. He knows he didn't send any kind of text to the curly-haired beauty standing before him, and he's also pretty damn sure that he didn't need to speak with her—at least not right now anyway. Suddenly that eerie, uneasy feeling washes over him once again, and this time he knows that something is definitely wrong.

* * *

Back at OSP…

Deeks pulls Kensi into the gymnasium's adjoining men's restroom. He lets go of her hand as soon as they enter the medium-sized room, and positions himself so that there's just a few feet between them.

"Deeks?"

Deeks silently pulls his workout t-shirt up over his head, and then lets the article of clothing fall haphazardly to the floor near his feet. He stands with his hands down by his sides at first letting her take in the full sight of his upper torso. This sight includes the rather unmistakable, jagged scar just over the area where his heart would be.

It isn't as though Kensi has never seen his scars before, but he has never really talked about how he got them. She hasn't exactly pushed him for information about them either, so maybe they are both to blame here just a little bit.

After a few seconds pass Deeks reaches out, and takes one of Kensi's hands into his own. He lays her hand against the jagged scar before releasing his grip. Kensi holds her hand in place for a bit taking it all in.

"That man…" Deeks begins. "That man gave me _this_ scar." Deeks explains, all the while struggling to maintain his composure in front of his girl. "It was the first. He put it here, because he said that way I would always remember."

"Remember what?" Kensi feels her lips begin to quiver with emotion, and she instantly pulls herself even closer to the shaggy-haired man.

Deeks closes his eyes as the memory of that horrible night over takes him once again.

_Deeks is strapped down to a crudely fashioned operating table of sorts. Two armed men stand at either side of him, while another man looms directly over him. This man is none other than Kasam Haswari._

_He holds a very sharp blade in his right hand, and in his left hand he holds some kind of bundled up rag type object. His eyes hold a glimmer of evil intention as he lowers his left hand down towards Deeks' mouth. He forces the rag-like bundle into the shaggy-haired man's mouth, and makes him bite down on it._

"_This is going to hurt quite a bit, but when it is over you will bear my mark—the mark of the 'Jackal'. And the 'Jackal' will be your Master."_

_Deeks stares up at the eerie, sadistic man looming over him. Panic threatens to overwhelm the shaggy-haired Detective, but he fights back against it with everything that he has as he watches the blade draw nearer and nearer to his exposed flesh._

_Muffled screams of intense pain soon echo through the long, winding corridors of the compound's underground torture chamber._

A single tear rolls down the length of Deeks' cheek as he stands there with Kensi. Kensi's own eyes are red and moist now with her own tears, and she gently runs her hand over the still visible scar tissue.

"Oh Deeks." She sobs quietly against his chest.

"Every time I close my eyes now…I see that face." Deeks admits.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at The Park…

"G?" Maggie says questioningly. The tone of her voice betrays the worry she's feeling now. "What's going on?"

Callen's breathing and heart rate have increased at this point, and the feeling that they are in danger is unmistakable now. "Come on." He says quickly, extending his hand to Maggie. "Its not safe he-" Suddenly a shot rings out over the park. The sound is loud and echoes through the park area startling everyone within earshot.

Callen startles backwards, and then watches in horror as the young woman slumps towards the ground in a mangled heap. Everything seems to happen in slow motion at first, and he feels as though he can't quite move fast enough.

He draws his Sig, and does a complete circle as his eyes search frantically for the shots point of origin. There isn't one that he can see right off the bat, and so he moves quickly to Maggie's side and drops to his knees there.

The NCIS Special Agent uses his free hand to check for a pulse first. He does find one, however, it is not a very strong one. He then whips out his cell phone, and quickly selects the speed dial option for the Ops Centre back at OSP. After about two rings Eric Beale finally answers.

"_Hello."_

"Eric, I need a medic at my location Now!" Callen nearly screams into his cell phone. The team leader has dropped his Sig to the ground, and is now struggling to contain any blood loss the woman may be experiencing. _Shit! Don't you dare do this to me. Maggie, stay with me!_

The voice of the tiny operations manager comes through over the phone line only seconds later, as Eric sets to work procuring the necessary medical transport. _"Mr. Callen, what has happened?" _Hetty asks, concern evident in her voice.

"We got shots fired in the park, and one casualty." Callen explains quickly. "I'm losing her Hetty!" Callen panics.

"_Let's not lose our heads, Mr. Callen. Help is on the way." _Hetty replies over the phone.

* * *

Just across the way Kasam, also startled by the sudden gunshot, has broken into a full sprint fearing for his very life at this point. Unfortunately though, a black Dodge Challenger speeds into view and cuts off his escape quite effectively. Kasam actually runs right into the oncoming vehicle, as he speeds over the curb, and ultimately gets flipped across the hood of Sam's car.

Sam leaps from the car, after throwing it into park, and immediately pounces on the dazed Arab man. He flips Kasam over onto his stomach and expertly applies the restraints to his wrists. "Don't move!" Sam bellows over him.

Sam then raises a hand to his earpiece, and calls for his partner. "G? You alright?"

…TBC…

**Author's Note: The only thing that I am not absolutely sure about in this chapter…is the overall layout. That said, if you guys have reached the end and feel somewhat confused, then I've done my job. The purpose of this chapter was to ignite/start up the main plot for this story. All in all, though, I hope that you all enjoyed this latest installment, and I promise you that later chapters will hopefully not be so confusing. Oh, and thanks once again for all the love I've received from you guys in regards to earlier chapters, and I hope to not disappoint anyone in the future.**

**That Said…Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 -- The Therapy Session

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 5

The faces around him are all a blur of colors and light swirling about rapidly, and even the voices sound as though they are nothing more than floating, mumbled jargon. The usual familiar sights of a hospital hallway whiz past relatively unseen, and all along the way patients and staff alike are forced to quickly clear a path. Doctors and nurses crowd around the gurney carrying Maggie Waters towards the O.R., and each is busy fusing over some different part of her body.

Oddly enough none of them seem to notice the NCIS Special Agent holding tight to one corner of the wheeled stretcher as it is propelled down the long, narrow corridor. Worry and concern dominate the older man's features as his eyes wander over the unconscious form of the woman he loves. The seasoned federal agent isn't used to feeling such a strong and broad range of emotions as he is now, and truth be told it is a little disconcerting.

A gentle, but firm hand suddenly comes around the back of Callen's right arm. It pulls him back slowly and eases him away from the gurney that he is so steadfastly clinging to. Everything around him finally begins to slow down as he finds himself coming face-to-face with a young, red-haired woman in a nurses' outfit. The young woman holds a soft, sympathetic expression about her face as she carefully pulls Callen off to the side.

Callen chances one last look over his shoulder as the group of doctors and nurses disappear, with the gurney in tow, through a set of double doors marked overhead by a sign that reads 'Operating Room'. "I need to be with her." Callen says without thinking.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could let you." The young nurse replies softly. "I assure you though, your girlfriend is in very good hands. Dr. Graham is one of the best surgeons around."

The federal agent turns his gaze upon the young nurse. "Wait, how did you know she's my girlfriend?" he asks, his brows furrowed in slight confusion.

"I didn't." the young nurse replies very simply, and yet unmistakably pleased with herself. "But I saw the way you were looking at her, and I just figured she had to be either your girlfriend or your wife. Not sure why I chose the latter, to be honest."

Callen only nods in understanding. "She-She lost a lot of blood." He says unevenly, his own clothes, stained a deep red hue in several places, a stark reminder of the grave reality of the situation.

"Like I said, sir, she's in very good hands." The young nurse reassures him once again.

"I'm sure that's very true." Comes a familiar voice from the side. Both the nurse and Callen turn to see the tiny woman addressing them.

"Hetty."

The operations manager gives a nod to her senior field agent, and then turns her eyes to the nurse. "Thank you my dear, I'll take it from here."

"Do you two…know each other?" the young nurse asks, giving the tiny woman a somewhat skeptical look.

"In fact we do." Hetty replies, with a small smile. "He is my nephew after all." Her words would fall under the category of 'little white lies', but under circumstances like these—one hardly tends to notice. The young nurse considers this new information for a moment, but then finally accepts it. She gives Callen's arm one last reassuring squeeze before leaving his side.

Though the seasoned federal agent and the tough-as-nails therapist have been seeing each other for several months to this point, the fact remains that he has yet to reveal the relationship to any of his workmates. "Hetty, I was gonna tell you—I swear." Callen starts quietly.

"There is no need, Mr. Callen." Hetty says with a slight grin, holding up a hand to him. "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness…including yourself."

Callen nods.

"Any idea what happened out there?" Hetty asks next, her voice remaining calm and even as she speaks.

Callen shakes his head. "Not with any certainty, no." he replies. "But my gut says we were played."

Now it is Hetty's turn to nod as she considers her agents revelation. "Hmm, I suspect you are right, Mr. Callen. However, one can't help but wonder—why?"

Callen gives another shake of his head. "I don't know…but _she_ didn't deserve this."

"Quite right." Hetty agrees, with a small nod. "Hopefully, Mr. Hanna and the others will have some answers for us soon."

* * *

Deeks is pulling on a fresh t-shirt in the gymnasiums locker room, as Kensi finishes re-tying her tennis shoes on a nearby wooden bench. She stands up and looks to her partner afterward, and the two of them share a quick smile with one another. They both appear as though fresh from the showers, and as a result are both equally more relaxed than either had been a short while before.

"If more therapists were like you…I think the world would be a much better place." Deeks says with a smirk. Kensi steps slowly towards him with a tiny smile spread across her lips, the memory of their most recent sexual encounter still vividly fresh in her mind.

"You like my approach then?" she replies teasingly, as she splays her hands out against the firm chest muscles beneath Deeks' t-shirt. The vast majority of the time it takes every once of willpower she has to keep her hands off of her lover's finely chiseled physique, and as a result generally chooses to savor the moments they do get alone whenever they come.

"I do. It's very…_unique_."

"Unique, hunh?" Kensi muses aloud.

"In fact, I might have to change your 'pet name' as a result." Deeks tells her, as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He presses his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Change it to what, pray tell?" she asks, after the kiss breaks.

A mischievous glint enters the eyes of the shaggy-haired man as he stares down at his girl. "Hmm, I was kind of thinking something like…_Hot Lips_." He says with a smirk. Kensi pulls back, a surprised expression painted over her features, and lightly pops Deeks in the shoulder.

"Ow, hey. What was that for?"

"You can't." Kensi teases in mock horror. "What will the others think?"

Deeks chuckles. "Believe me, that one's actually pretty tame compared to my first idea. Let me tell you—the first one is way less tactful."

"Seriously?" Kensi asks in surprise.

"Oh yeah. It does imply though, even more so than the one I mentioned earlier, that you are…shall we say very gifted in ora-" He starts to say. Kensi cuts him off before he can finish his statement though with a second, swift punch to the shoulder.

"Deeks!" she nearly shrieks in true terror. Her eyes grow wide with surprise and shock as a heated flush creeps up into her delicate cheeks.

Deeks lets out a quiet laugh. "Oh don't even princess-you know you like it." He says, reaching out for the brunette beauty.

A faint ringing grabs their attention though, and promptly interrupts the moment. Kensi realizes after a few seconds that the sound is coming from her cell phone, and so she moves away to retrieve it from its resting place over on the wooden bench. "Sorry." She apologizes to the shaggy-haired man.

"Who is it?" he asks, and then finds himself feeling quite stupid for asking such a question.

Kensi reads off the text that she has just received. "It's Eric. We're needed in Ops—oh my God." She gasps suddenly. "I think Callen's been shot!" Upon reading these words Kensi immediately darts off out of the locker room.

"Kensi wait." Deeks calls after his girlfriend as he starts off in pursuit.

* * *

When Kensi and Deeks finally make it up to Ops they are greeted by a less than thrilled Assistant Director Granger, as well as Eric and Nell. There is a certain tension in the air circulating around the Ops Centre at present.

"We came as soon as we got your text." Kensi says, ignoring Granger and looking past to the two tech analysts. "Was Callen really shot?"

Nell shoots a sideways glance at her colleague, and lets out an exasperated sigh. "No, sorry about that. Eric a.k.a. He-who-is master-of-all-things-computer-related still hasn't quite figured out the art of texting yet." Nell explains.

"What!? It's very complicated." Eric says defensively.

"Whatever." Nell says, rolling her eyes but still unable to completely suppress the smile of amusement itching at the corners of her lips.

"That's good right?" Deeks tries.

Granger clears his throat loudly making everyone immediately turn in his direction. "If you're all finished socializing—we still have work to do." He states rather flatly. "We've encountered a few bumps in the road, as it were, but regardless we will be keeping things strictly business as usual." He tells them.

Kensi looks somewhat confused now, as she is still awaiting some sort of explanation of the events concerning their team leader. "So you're not even gonna tell us what really what happened with Callen and Sam?"

"It isn't relevant. Now as I was saying-Agent Hanna is bringing our suspect to the boatshed as we speak. Agent Blye, you will be assisting in the interrogation." He explains. "_Special_ Agent Deeks, you'll be assisting me. Understood?"

Kensi stiffens at the thought of leaving her partner alone for any length of time with Granger. Every fiber of her being silently protests the very idea. She can't help all the horrible images conjured up by her imagination, and they only serve to reinforce her former reservations.

"There a problem, Agent Blye?" Granger asks, slight irritation creeping into his voice as he speaks now.

Deeks nudges her elbow gently and nods to her that it will be okay. "Go." He whispers softly. After a second or two she nods back, and then slowly begins to make her way towards the staircase leading out of Ops.

As Kensi walks away she very discreetly pulls her cell phone from her jeans pocket, and quickly taps out a message addressed to Nell Jones. _I'm worried about Deeks. Keep an eye on Granger, please?_

Nell receives Kensi's message just seconds later, and after reading over it quickly sends back the following response. _Don't worry. We'll keep him safe. Promise _;)

* * *

A while later Sam and Kensi stand inside the boatshed together. Kasam Haswari is currently locked up inside the interrogation room, while Kensi and Sam stand out in the observation area watching him on the small plasma screen mounted overhead against the wall.

The last several minutes between them has been spent with Sam filling Kensi in on what happened with Callen at the park earlier.

"Oh my gosh…how is she—i-is she alright?" Kensi asks, worriedly. This is the first she's heard of the fearless team leader's girlfriend, but even so she still feels badly for the couple.

Sam shrugs his shoulders at the brunette woman, and lets out a short sigh. "Dunno. Last I heard she was headed for surgery—Hetty said she'd call once they knew more." The muscular ex-Navy Seal explains.

"You think there's a connection?" Kensi asks curiously, her eyes momentarily glancing towards the plasma screen. "Kasam and the shooting I mean?" she clarifies after a few seconds.

"According to Hetty, it's possible. We won't really know for sure though, unless we can get our friend in there to cooperate." Sam replies, motioning at one point towards the interrogation room.

* * *

Callen sits in the hospitals designated waiting area just outside the O.R. Next to him sits his boss, Hetty Lange, and together they linger patiently hoping for news on the formers loved one. It is truly a hard thing to do, and it weighs quite heavily on ones heart to do it. Nevertheless, they are here to stay until such time that they are no longer needed.

So many thoughts and so many questions hang between the two of them, and most of them go unanswered for the moment. For Callen nothing about what happened in the park seems to make any sense whatsoever, and it is simply killing him to be left in such a state of shock and confusion. Since the doctors wheeled Maggie away to surgery, he has played and then replayed the events that ultimately found them here over and over again dozens of times in his mind—but fear seems to prevent him from seeing anything clearly.

Finally the NCIS Special Agent lets his mind wander through the haze of his memories back to the night that he and Maggie made love for the very first time. It was a wonderful night to be sure, and the brooding federal agent had gone to great lengths to show the object of his desire just how dear to him she had become.

_The master bedroom of Callen's home is very dimly lit on this night, and what little light there is comes from an array of candles expertly positioned around the room. The sounds of two lovers caught up in the throws of passion fill the air, and the accompanying scene casts a display of shadows that seem to dance upon the walls around them._

"_Don't stop, baby. Keep going." Maggie moans, desperate for her inevitable release. "Yes. Oh God, Yes." Beads of sweat adorn the area around her forehead and face as she purposefully lifts her own hips up to meet her lovers every thrust._

_Callen's own self-control is wearing dangerously thin by this point, and each and every thrust comes harder and faster than the one before as he pushes them closer and closer to the looming abyss of ecstasy._

"_Oh, Oh." Her climax comes suddenly in an explosive flash of colors and light. Her whole body seems to shudder under the intense waves of pleasure that ripple outward from her core._

"_Ah, Aah, AAaah, Ah shit." Callen groans out as his own release overpowers him at last. He rests his head against her shoulder as he waits for his racing vitals to come back down to normal._

_Finally Maggie lifts her lips and presses them against his in a single passionate kiss. "Wow. That was…incredible." She remarks against his lips. "You know this is probably the least professional thing I've ever done." She muses, with a lopsided grin._

_Callen lets out a low chuckle as he props himself up on his hands. "Maybe we should just do it in your office next time?" he says with a smirk._

_Maggie chuckles. "Off the books right?"_

_Callen shrugs. "Off. On. I'm good either way." He jokes._

"_Oh, I'm sure." She replies. _

_...TBC...  
_


	6. Chapter 6 -- The Secret She Hides

**Author's Note: Okay, you guys here it is. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you guys find this chapter worth the wait. P.S. This chapter reveals a 'huge' secret about a member of the team, and oooh it's a doozy. Hahahaha, hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 6

Voices echo up and down the long hallway just outside the O.R., though Callen pays them no heed whatsoever as he sits in wait, his patience growing thinner and thinner with each passing minute. It has been nearly two hours since the doctors and nurses wheeled Maggie Waters through the double doors to be prepped for emergency surgery.

"It's been two hours." Callen leaps out of his seat blowing out a long held breath, exasperation lacing his voice as he speaks. "It's been two hours…we should know _something _by now." He eyes Hetty, as he begins to pace back and forth.

"Patience, Mr. Callen." Hetty says evenly, holding up a hand. "These things cannot be rushed. Let the doctors do their job(s), besides, I am sure it won't be too much longer now. I hope."

Callen never meant to fall for the sexy psychiatrist, but it happened—quite unexpectedly at that. She got under his skin and for all intents and purposes, stayed there. He still hasn't quite figured out how someone so alien to his world could possibly understand him, even more so, dare he say it, than his own partner. But she does, and to be honest he doesn't even really care at this point, he's just glad to have her in his life. Now, he feels as though his very existence hinges on whether or not she pulls through this.

For the last several months Maggie Waters has filled his every thought and every dream, seeping down even into the depths of his very core. She is in essence his everything now. Whereas before, he would not hesitate, during an Op, to throw caution to the end in order to get the job done; now he is more careful, more methodical about every move he make and every breath he takes. He has to be. He has a reason now, other than the people he works with, to make it back from every mission—alive.

The heavy double doors swing open suddenly, grabbing the attention of both Callen and Hetty. Callen is the first to rush up to the doctor who steps out from beyond. His mind is racing at a million miles per second at this point, and of all the things he could inquire of the doctor about—only one really matters.

"How is she?" Callen asks. The doctor seems to study Callen very carefully, as if weighing his words cautiously before proceeding.

"Are you her husband?" the doctor asks, his eyes then falling to Callen's hand in search of the customary trademark.

The question confuses the federal agent for a moment. "Uh, no. I-I'm her _boyfriend_." Wow, that felt weird to say. It occurs to him then and there that he and Maggie have yet to assign, much less use, such labels.

The doctor nods, taking in Callen's words. "Does she have any next of kin?" is the next question that the doctor asks. Callen has to think about that one for a brief moment before answering, but he does, however, know the answer.

"Yes. Her Mother and a Sister—they live in Seattle though." He replies, feeling his patience greatly waning over these seemingly unnecessary questions.

"Have they been notified?"

Callen's face begins to flush beet red at this point. "No, Damnit." He swears loudly, letting his anger and impatience show. "How _is_ she!?" he almost flat-out demands. The doctor stands silently for a moment, seemingly mulling over his options and carefully regarding the fuming federal agent standing before him.

Hetty steps around Callen then, and looks up at the pensive doctor. "If I may, Dr., uh?" she begins. The doctor notices the tiny woman at once, and shakes his head to clear the haze that was settling over him.

"Graham. Walter Graham." The doctor says at once, extending a hand to the tiny woman standing before him now. She accepts it and politely returns the gesture.

"Henrietta Lange, Hetty, to my associates." Hetty says, introducing herself. "Now, as I was saying, Dr. Graham, as you can see my nephew is quite distraught, and rather not himself I'm afraid. He seeks comfort, and if it would appease the 'powers-that-be' I will see to informing Maggie's family personally. I do ask, however, that in return you would allow my nephew to see Ms. Waters."

The doctor considers Hetty's proposition for a brief moment, but then finally gives the two of them a nod. "Fair enough." He replies at last. "Though, really, as you're not 'technically' her next of kin—I'm not supposed to do this."

"Much appreciated." Hetty gives a thin smile.

The doctor lets out a short sigh as he collects his thoughts momentarily before speaking. "She came through the surgery fine, though she'd lost a considerable amount of blood before we got her, and as far as we could tell no vital organs were damaged. All in all, we removed the bullet and patched her up as best we could. Whether or not she fully recovers, I am afraid only time will tell." The doctor explains to the NCIS Special Agent and his petite boss.

"Can I see her?" Callen asks next, his voice growing thick with emotion at this point.

"They'll be moving her up to ICU in a few minutes. You can visit her there, but only for a few minutes. We'll keep a close eye on her for the next 24 hours, and after that, well, we'll go from there."

Callen only nods in response to that. Hetty smiles up at the doctor, and once again shakes his hand. "Thank you." She says quietly, before turning away to dig her cell phone out of her purse.

* * *

Kensi and Sam storm out of the interrogation room, the expressions they wear those of utter discontent, and both feeling the weight of the burdens they each carry upon their hearts. For Kensi, it is being away from the man she loves, and being unable to provide the support she knows he needs right now; and for Sam, it is the well-being of his own partner whom he's not heard from since their separate departures from the park earlier. This is not to say that Kensi is not also worried about their team's fearless leader.

It has been almost two hours since they began, and still their prisoner remains tight-lipped, even against the muscular ex-Navy Seal at his near worst. It is frustrating, to be honest, and the patience of both Agents is beginning to wear dangerously thin. Sam stands near the center of the room with his back to Kensi, his shoulders still heaving with emotion, and his mind racing a million miles a second.

"You okay Sam?" Kensi asks, though already knowing the answer to the question she has just posed. Sam lets out a long sigh as he turns to face the female federal agent.

"I dunno." He replies, sighing. "I feel like we're wasting our time with this guy." Kensi nods in agreement, sharing this sentiment with the ex-Navy Seal. "Any word from Hetty?" he asks then.

Kensi checks her cell phone, which she pulls from her jeans pocket, but finds no new messages or calls from anyone. She shakes her head to indicate this to Sam, who only lets out another exasperated sigh. She shoves the phone back down into her pocket as she continues to watch Sam.

"Hetty said she'd call, Sam. She'll call." Kensi reassures him. "How do you think he's holding up?"

"G? Who knows? Probably scared—pissed, maybe. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone til today." Sam admits, with a shake of his head. "I mean, you saw how he reacted when Hunter…" the words suddenly fail him, and the usually tough as nails ex-Navy Seal averts his eyes from those of the on-looking brunette still watching him intently.

"Something like this could destroy him, Kens."

Kensi nods silently. "I know how you feel, believe me—I do." She says softly, looking down at her hands fidgeting nervously in front of her. Emotions, which she has been suppressing for quite some time now, finally come bubbling up to the surface much like the gas seeping out of the La Brea Tar Pits. "I know Deeks puts on a good façade, especially for you guys, but he's still struggling." The words are out of her mouth before anything can be done to stop them, not that she wants to at this point. "Nate said that he would have ups and downs, and I've tried so hard to be there for him through both…most of the time though, he just bottles it up and puts on a brave face."

Bad-Ass Kensi Blye never gets emotional, especially not when there's someone watching her—like Sam is now. Sam is all too aware of this fact, as are most of the OSP's occupants, and to see her in such a state as she is in now lets him know straightaway how serious this is. "Kens." Sam tries, his voice soft and low as he speaks to her. The elder NCIS Special Agent takes a couple of steps towards the tan-skinned brunette.

"I just…I need him to be okay, Sam. I really, really need that." She tells him, her eyes still trained on her fidgeting hands. For the longest time Kensi has felt as though she were just barely keeping her own head above water, especially these past few weeks or so. She has erected her own facade, fearing that any serious emotional overture on her part would only hinder Deeks' recovery. As a result, the female federal agent has resolved to keep a great secret from her lover—at least until she feels that he is once again stable enough that such news wouldn't drive him away completely.

Sam seems to sense where her thoughts lie at present. He knows that the past year, as a whole, has been less than ideal for all involved, and he would not wish any of the things that he and his team have been through on anyone else. They've all been affected in some way or another, and have all had to deal in their own way.

"Deeks is tough, Kens. You, of all people, know that better than anyone. He always comes out on top, no matter what the odds." Sam says, trying to sound as reassuring as he could manage under the circumstances. "It's actually kind of irritating sometimes, to be honest."

Kensi does not join in the light chuckle, which travels over the lips of the ex-Navy Seal afterward. Instead she lets out a low sigh. Her hands then travel slowly to the area of her lower tummy, where they finally come to rest ever so gently—the secret she's been holding onto lying just beneath her fingertips now.

"I hope you're right Sam. I really do." Kensi says softly to the older man.

She hates herself for the doubts that continuously plague her thoughts concerning her partner and lover. She doesn't remember having them in the beginning, but they're there now and she knows it's because of the secret she now carries within her womb.

Sam seems to be studying her body language intently now, but then after a few seconds his eyes widen as a sudden realization passes over him. He scolds himself internally for not seeing it until now, although he's not too surprised at Kensi's ability to successfully shield her personal life from the prying eyes of the world.

"Kens." Sam says suddenly, his breath catching in his throat.

Kensi finally raises her eyes up to meet those of the muscular ex-Navy Seal. The sound of his voice tells her that he now knows her secret. "He deserves to know." She says quietly, her eyes clearly moist with emotion at this point. "And I can only hide it for so long." She admits, her own voice breaking slightly as she speaks.

Before either of them can utter another word on the current topic, their attention is suddenly distracted by the sound of a hip-hop style ring tone emanating from somewhere on Sam's person. The older man fishes out his cell phone, and reads the name of their operations manager off of the Caller ID before pressing the receive button.

"Hetty?"

Kensi watches intently as the older man's expressions and body language seem to fluctuate throughout the course of the conversation with Hetty. At one point he almost seems to relax, a short sigh escaping from his lips, and then within seconds he visibly tenses up once again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? No, no I mean-…No, I understand. Alright, we'll tell Granger. Bye." Sam looks over at Kensi, just seconds after Hetty hangs up on him. The ex-Navy Seal can see the concern in the younger woman's eyes.

"Sam?" she presses the older man, her voice quiet but firm.

"She's out of surgery." Sam tells Kensi. "Hetty says Ms. Waters is stable for now, but due to the amount of blood she lost en route, their listing her condition as 'Critical' until further notice. She said as soon as they get her moved to ICU, she and G will be headed back here." He explains.

"Really?"

Sam nods back. "Yeah, he wants to stay with her, but Hetty wants all of us working this thing together." He adds.

Kensi mouths the word 'oh' just before she feels her own cell phone vibrating once again within her jeans pocket. She fishes the device out, and then lets out a low growl as she sees Granger's name displayed on the Caller ID. "Granger." She groans.

"Sir?" Kensi says, pressing the receive key and holding the phone to her ear.

"_At least one of you answers."_ Comes Granger's dissatisfied response. _"Put me on speaker, Agent Blye." _ Kensi does as told, and then holds her arm outstretched so that both she and Sam can hear Granger.

"Our prisoner's not talking." Sam quickly informs the Assistant Director.

"_That's too bad."_ Granger remarks. His irate tone seeps into the room and the two federal agents currently standing therein. _"Unfortunately, we have bigger problems to attend to at the moment."_

"How so?" Sam asks, suppressing the sound of annoyance from his voice, but unable to rid himself of the expression hanging about his face.

"_Another body has turned up in West L.A. We were just notified by local law enforcement, via Agent Deeks of course. LAPD is holding the scene for us as we speak, and I want the two of you to look into it." _Granger explains.

Sam shakes his head. "With all due respect sir, don't you think Kensi's partner should go with her—not me?"

"_No, I do not."_ Granger replies stiffly. "_My order stands as is—Agent Deeks stays with me until further notice."_ Kensi tries her best, but cannot hide her displeasure from the ex-Navy Seal standing nearby. _"Anything else?"_

Sam stills himself before speaking again. "Yeah. Hetty called. She and Agent Callen will be returning shortly." Sam tells the Assistant Director.

"_Good. Thanks for sharing, Agent Hanna. Eric will text you two the address en route—get going." _

"Yes sir." They both reply simultaneously, just before Kensi presses the end call key on her cell phone.

"I really do hate that guy." Sam mutters under his breath, as he turns towards the exit.

"Sam," Kensi calls after the muscular man. He turns around to face her, sensing the emotion once again hanging on the edge of her voice. "You can't say anything—to anyone, especially Deeks." Her voice is soft and pleading, as her mismatched eyes burn intensely into his. She is referring, of course, to the conversation that she and Sam had had earlier.

Sam gives the younger woman a soft, understanding smile as he looks upon her—his eyes straying only briefly to the area of her lower tummy. "My lips are sealed." He tells her, motioning his fingers across his lips. Then just before he turns away once more, he winks at her. "Congratulations, by the way."

A tiny, proud smile begins to tug at the edges of Kensi's mouth as she moves forward to follow after the ex-Navy Seal.

* * *

Sam and Kensi climb into the former's Challenger several minutes later. They are alone so Sam decides to try his luck with Kensi once again. He pulls his seatbelt on and starts up the car, as she does the same.

"So, how far along are you?" Sam asks softly, looking over at the female federal agent. A part of him does not expect an answer to be honest.

"Four weeks." Kensi replies. "I have an appointment with my O.B., week after next." She adds, looking up at the older man. She opens her mouth to speak again a second later, but then her cell phone, yet again, starts vibrating in her jeans pocket. She quickly fishes it out, and reads off the text to Sam.

"Who is it?"

"Eric. It's the address Granger wants us to check out—wait, I know this place."

"Where is it?" Sam asks, as he coaxes the Challenger out of the parking lot.

"Sam, the body they found…is less than a block from my apartment." Kensi says, a feeling of uneasiness settling over her as she speaks.

"Coincidence?" Sam proposes.

…TBC…


	7. Chapter 7 -- The Navy Seal and I

**Author's Note: Beginning with this chapter…the plot thickens. Hope you guys enjoy this latest update, and before I forget—thank you to all of my loyal readers for all of your continued love and support. May I never disappoint you! **

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 7

The female federal agent and the ex-Navy Seal exit their vehicle after arriving at the appointed destination.

The address they received from Eric has lead them to a small burger joint, called Burgertown, located less than a block from Kensi's apartment. Coincidence? Maybe. Maybe not. Nevertheless, Kensi repeatedly tells her self, in silence, that the proximity of their dead body to her home is nothing more than mere happenstance. Though in her gut the feeling of uneasiness that has settled there seems utterly unshakeable.

As Sam and Kensi make their way across the parking lot, a police officer leaning against a nearby squad car takes notice of the two NCIS Agents as they make their approach. He stands up straight, lifting his walkie-talkie up from its clip at his side, and proceeds to notify his superior on the other end of the two new arrivals, before quickly closing the distance between him self and the two Agents.

"NCIS?" the young officer asks, pointing towards the two Agents.

Sam and Kensi flash their badges simultaneously for the officer. "Special Agents Hanna and Blye." Sam says, indicating with a quick gesture, which is which. Their introductions then concluded, the two agents proceed to stow their badges away once more.

"Officer Daniels." The young officer extends his hand to both agents, which they accept politely.

"Heard you guys have a body for us." Sam says, glancing around the area with his eyes.

"Yeah. One of the waitresses here discovered the body while taking out the trash, but the Manager called it in." the officer replies.

"Mind if we take a look?" Kensi asks.

"Oh, sure. Follow me." The young officer replies, turning on his heel to lead the way around back.

* * *

They round the corner of the small restaurant, and make their way around to the back area. The sight that greets them there is of worn, green colored dumpsters set against grease-stained brick walls, and surrounded by trash bags. This area has been cordoned off by yellow crime scene tape strung around the scene's immediate perimeter to act as a protective barrier.

The two agents ignore the putrid smells that invade their nostrils from all sides, and instead focus their attention on the body stretched out on the ground in the center of the cordoned-off area. The body itself, they observe, is wrapped up in what appears to be clear painter's tarp—this clearly indicates to them that the murder took place elsewhere and the body cleanly dumped here. Sam even notes the utter absence of blood.

"No blood." He notes, eying Kensi as he speaks.

Kensi nods in agreement with the senior agents observation. "Means the victim was probably killed elsewhere, and then dumped here after the fact." She reasons aloud.

Inside the yellow-tape perimeter stands a middle-aged, cleanly dressed white man. He looks up at hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, and nods towards the oncoming trio. "You must be the guys from NCIS." The man says, eying the two newcomers cautiously. "Detective Longworth, LAPD." He introduces himself, and at the same time uses his free hand to lift up one strand of the yellow tape as to allow Sam and Kensi access to the body.

"I gotta admit, this one's weird even for me." The Detective admits openly to the two agents, as they duck under the yellow tape.

"How so?" Kensi asks.

"Well, for starters, the body was found propped up against the dumpster, and secured to it with these." Detective Longworth explains, as he hands a large, plastic evidence bag to the elder NCIS Agent.

Sam peers into the bag, and notes the two pairs of bungee cords within. "Bungee cords." he says aloud.

"That's not all." Longworth adds, a second later. "This was found attached to the outside of the tarp that the body is wrapped in." he hands over a second plastic evidence bag then. Kensi takes this bag. She examines the contents carefully, noting that it is a shipping envelope essentially. Scrawled in big letters on the outside of the envelope is a message, and it reads: _NCIS, FOR YOUR EYES __ONLY!_

Kensi reads the message out loud for Sam, and then the two Agents share a look afterward. "Ominous." Sam remarks.

"Very." Kensi agrees.

Longworth points to the envelope in Kensi's hands. "That's how we knew to call you guys."

"Go on Kens, see what's inside." Sam prods her. Both Sam and Detective Longworth watch in silence as Kensi carefully opens up the envelope, pouring the contents out into her waiting hands.

"It's a DVD." She says, upon examining the encased object that falls out of the envelope. "Looks like there's writing on the outside." And indeed there is. The big, bold black lettering on the outside of the DVD case is the same as the lettering on the outside of the envelope.

"What does it say?" Sam asks, noticing the look of uneasiness that appears on the female federal agents' face.

"_For Kensi. Play Me." _ She replies, swallowing a lump in her throat, as she reads off the very simple, yet eerie message. She then gives the envelope another small shake, and out falls one last item. She grips around the edges with her thumb and forefinger, holding up to her face so she can see it clearly. It's a driver's license, and according to its outer labels it was issued in the state of Virginia. However, it is the picture on the front of the license that elicits a gasp of surprise from the female federal agent. "Sam, I think I know who our victim is." She says, holding up the ID for the senior agent to see.

"Who is he?" Sam asks curiously.

"He was part of the protective detail assigned to Kareem Hafeez. He was there in the hotel room in D.C. when I went to question Kareem." Kensi informs the senior agent. Sam stares at the picture for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Kensi.

"You're sure?" he asks, studying the female federal agent.

Kensi lets out a sigh as the memory of that day flows forward into the forefront of her mind. "How could I forget, Sam? I broke the guy's nose."

* * *

Back in Ops, Deeks is trying to focus on the task he's been assigned to do, but concentration is a hard thing to manage when one is constantly being distracted. In just the last hour the ex-Detective has counted at least 24, if not more, text messages received by Assistant Director Granger's cell phone. At this point the incessant ping is beginning to drive Deeks crazy. However, that isn't the only thing bothering Deeks though. His mind has strayed multiple times to thoughts of his partner, and he can't help but worry about her some. Sure, he knows she's safe with Sam. There's no doubt in his mind that the ex-Navy Seal will watch her back, but still he should be the one watching her back—not Sam.

"There a problem, Agent Deeks?" Granger asks, in the middle of checking his latest text message. The Assistant Director has noticed the ex-Detective eying him on more than one occasion thus far. It is a little disconcerting.

"No sir." Deeks replies, turning his eyes back to the monitors. He is supposed to be reviewing surveillance data, collected by Eric via traffic cams and such, from the area around the park. Granger reasoned that if the shooter was close by maybe they could catch a glimpse of him at some point. "You must be pretty popular today." Deeks quips dryly, keeping his eyes glued to the set of monitors before him.

"I don't see how my popularity is any of your business, Agent Deeks." Granger replies, in that gravelly voice of his, as he narrows his eyes at the shaggy-haired ex-Detective.

Deeks shrugs, still not making eye contact with the man. "Never said it was, Sir. Just making an observation—force of habit I suppose. Once a Detective, always a Detective."

"Well, let me remind you of something, Agent Deeks. You don't work for LAPD anymore, you work for NCIS, and therefore answer to me." Granger explains sternly.

_Actually, I answer to Hetty. _Deeks thinks to him self.

"In fact, here's an idea—try thinking less like a Detective, and more like a member of this team. Then maybe, I'll clear you for field work again."

Deeks lets out an exasperated sigh, turning back to the monitors once again, and tries desperately to refocus his mind on the work. The nagging feeling in his gut though makes this difficult still though, and the sense of uneasiness that settles over him is oddly familiar.

_Maybe thinking like a detective is exactly what I should be doing._ He thinks to himself as he skips ahead in the video feed to a later time stamp. A gentle hand lands against his on the console then. Deeks looks up to see Nell studying him carefully, her brows knitted together in a look of concern.

"Everything alright?" Nell whispers softly.

Deeks lets go of another sigh. "Yeah, I don't know. It's just…re-adjusting you know, I guess."

"Hey, its gonna be okay." Nell tells the shaggy-haired man, who starts to reply, that is until Granger interrupts them.

"I can assure you, Ms. Jones, it won't be okay unless the both of you get back to work. We have a case to solve and a missing weapon to find, remember?" Granger says coldly.

* * *

At the hospital, Hetty has arranged for Maggie to be transferred into a private room of her own, and she's already made arrangements to have a protective detail assigned to the still unconscious woman as a precaution. Now, the tiny woman steps from the room into the hallway beyond, leaving Callen alone to sit for a few minutes with the woman he loves.

Callen takes the single chair by the bed, staring lovingly at the unconscious form of the woman he has fallen head over heels in love with, and gently laces his hand with hers. He strokes his thumb along her knuckles in a soothing manner, wishing he could think of something to say, but unable to. He never has been good with these kinds of things. That's one of the things he loves about Maggie—he doesn't really have to say anything. She reads him like an open book, and that's enough.

* * *

In the hallway Hetty uses her free hand to dig her cell phone out of her purse. There is a call she would like to make, and soon too, as she has been away from her post far too long now, and an uncomfortable feeling has taken up residence within her.

The number she dials first is a surprising one for it is that of Marty Deeks. She waits patiently for the younger, shaggy-haired man to answer, and after the first two rings he finally does.

"_Hetty?"_ comes the shaggy-haired Agents familiar voice.

"Hello, Mr. Deeks." Hetty greets the newly dubbed Special Agent in a quiet voice. "Are you alone?"

"_Uh, no ma'am. I'm in Ops with Eric and Nell—oh, and Granger's here too."_

"I see. In that case, I will be brief then. Mr. Callen and I will be leaving shortly, and headed your way. I'll need to see you and Ms. Blye when I get there—I have a _special_ project I need your help with."

"_Okay, oh, Kensi's out with Sam. Granger sent them to check out a new crime scene. Not sure when they'll be back." _

Hetty is silent for a long moment, as if taking great care in considering this new information, and the alternative options it presents. A thought occurs to the tiny operations manager then. "Perhaps, Mr. Deeks, it is just as well—though, I imagine you will still have need of your partner before the end."

"_I'm sorry, Hetty. I'm not sure I understand." _

"Worry not, Mr. Deeks. All will be explained in due time, I promise. Be awaiting my arrival, please, and Mr. Deeks…do me a favor and keep your eyes and ears open."

"_They always are, Hetty." _

"Indeed. I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Deeks."

"_Alright, bye."_

Hetty hangs up her cell phone after ending the call with Deeks, and quickly stows the device away in her purse once more along with the small, clear plastic bag she's been clutching in her right hand up til now. The contents of said bag are to be a topic of conservation, later, between herself and Agent Deeks. Now, though, it is time to collect Callen so that they can be on their way.

* * *

Hetty pokes her head around the corner into the room once more, and clears her throat quietly to get the senior agent's attention. The younger man turns his head to look at his petite boss then.

"Hetty?"

"I am afraid we are needed elsewhere, Mr. Callen." The tiny woman tells her senior agent in a soft voice. She watches as Callen nervously eyes Maggie, clearly not wanting to leave her side at the moment.

"Hetty I-"

"I understand this is a difficult time, but I assure you, Mr. Callen, all precautions are being taken to ensure the continued safety and well-being of Ms. Waters. LAPD is sending over a couple of uniformed officers as we speak. They will keep her safe, of that I have been greatly assured by a _very _reliable source." Hetty explains gently.

Callen nods at last, and slowly stands to his feet. "I'll be back, I promise." The senior agent whispers quietly to his lover.

…TBC…


	8. Chapter 8 -- The Deception Begins

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know that this chapter may not seem like much, but believe me the next few chapters, which I hope to get posted ASAP, will more than make up for it. Oh, and I am soooo very sorry for the delay in updates to this story. **

**I may have mentioned in a note attached to my story 'Unconditional' that I have been down with illness for a while, and have just gotten back into the swing of things in the last two weeks or so—suffice it to say, things have been a little slow-going right off the bat, but I promise to quickly fall back into more regular updates for all of my stories. Thanks again everyone for your continued love and support. May I never disappoint you all, **_**ever**_**! **

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 8 –

Marty Deeks sits just opposite his tiny boss within the confines of the small space that serves at the latters' office at OSP. He watches her intently from his position, as she holds her hands in front of her in a contemplative manner with her lips pursed and brow set, like one who is deep in thought, carefully weighing their every option before deciding on which path to proceed. In his mind, it seems at times somewhat unfair that so many things be set upon such tiny shoulders, and yet no where else in the world could there ever be found a more solid or steady platform.

Admittedly there isn't much in the world that scares Deeks, but Hetty had sounded so secretive in her earlier phone call and now sitting here with her, alone, he can't help feeling just the slightest bit apprehensive.

"Mr. Deeks." The tiny woman finally breaks her own silence, leaning forward in her chair so as to avoid having to raise her voice to be heard by the shaggy-haired man in whose company she presently sits.

"Ma'am?" Deeks replies, clearing his throat and straightening his position a bit as he waits for Hetty to continue.

"Before we begin, it is imperative that you understand just how grave the repercussions to follow will be, should anything I discuss with you here now find its way beyond these walls. This conversation is strictly between you and I, and no one else."

Deeks swallows a nervous lump that has formed in his throat, but nods back that he fully understands the aforementioned implied circumstances to which Hetty is referring. "I understand Hetty."

"Good." She replies with a nod of her own. Deeks watches as the tiny woman proceeds to produce a tiny, plastic baggie from within her waist pocket, which she then slides carefully across the desktop towards the waiting hand of the shaggy-haired man on the other side. "No doubt you know what this is?"

Deeks lifts the tiny baggie up off the desktop between his thumb and forefinger, and holds it close to better examine the object contained within. True, he has never seen it before, but knows precisely what it is. "This is it." He muses, as he rolls the small, dented piece of metal around in the palm of his hand. "This is the bullet that hit Ms. Waters."

"Indeed. There anything else you can ascertain from it?" Hetty asks, arching a brow in his direction.

The newly dubbed Special Agent holds the baggie closer still, and briefly ponders its curious sight silently to him self. A gentle sigh finally escapes over the lips of the shaggy-haired man as he lifts his eyes once again to look at his tiny boss.

"To be honest, Hetty, my partner's the _real_ ballistics expert, but were I to venture a guess I would have to say—based on where Ms. Waters was supposedly standing when she went down—that this is possibly a .308 caliber shell, which means it was probably fired from a sniper rifle of some kind." Deeks postulates for his boss.

Hetty only nods. "And tell me, Mr. Deeks, how do feel this investigation is progressing thus far?"

Deeks shakes his head, and sighs openly. His demeanor then seems to take on an air of frustration as he carefully collects his thoughts and feelings from just the last few hours. "I feel…" he pauses momentarily, feeling slightly unsure of whether or not to proceed with his current line of thought, although Hetty did ask for his honest opinion—at least that's the way it sounded anyway. "I don't know, I guess I feel like we're not really getting anywhere. Its like the pieces don't quite fit together the way they should, but we're still forcing them. The picture I'm seeing, Hetty, makes absolutely no sense at all."

"My feelings exactly." The tiny operations manager replies in agreement. "It would seem, Mr. Deeks, that there is a hidden agenda at work here, to which _we_ are not privy." She adds, very bluntly.

This revelation comes as a bit of a surprise to the former LAPD detective, but not by much. He's suspected something along those lines for sometime now, but had not quite made such a drastic leap as has his boss.

"You think there's traitor among us?" Deeks asks, lowering his voice just a little bit more.

"Perhaps." She replies, with a light shrug.

* * *

In Ops, everything for the most part is relatively quiet, and Kensi for one is thankful for the moment of solitude the silence grants her. It gives her a chance to think over everything that has happened so far, and let her mind try and process the intensity of all the new information.

From her usual spot in the back, right corner of the room, near the doorway, she lets her eyes wander to the sight of the two technical analysts punching away furiously on their consoles at the front of the room. She can't quite make out what either of them are saying though, as she can only see the sides of their mouths when they speak, making her skills at lip-reading utterly useless.

The sound of throat clearing draws her attention away from the two techies momentarily. It was Granger, she finds, that made the sound she'd heard, and now she focuses her attention on the shadowy assistant director standing on the far left side of the room with one arm folded across his chest, and the other holding his cell phone, which for some reason he seems thoroughly engrossed in.

Truth be told Kensi has never really liked Assistant Director Granger, even though he did help her find closure in the case of her father's murder. Still, there is something about the guy that just refuses to leaver her alone at night, and it doesn't help the situation that for all her effort she still knows almost nothing about him.

"G, you okay?" Kensi hears Sam ask from his place on the right side of the room. She shifts her focus now to the two senior members of their team, and the sight she finds there is simply unbearable.

"No. No, I'm not." Callen replies quietly, leaning against the table at the center of the room. "This is crazy." Callen blurts out, splaying his hands out against the table.

The expression painted across Callen's features is one of anguish, and the sight is enough to make Kensi's heart ache for the older man. She remembers how not too long ago she found her self in nearly the exact same position, and how she'd felt so torn up inside knowing that the man she loved was being tortured while she remained safe at home. It was excruciating to say the least. She quickly realizes too that the teams' current inaction must be maddeningly frustrating for the usually fearless team leader. That part she also understands all too well.

"We're wasting our time here, Sam." Callen continues. "I mean, we should be out there right now trying to find the son-of-a-bitch that shot Maggie, but instead we're just standing around with our thumbs up our Asses like a bunch of girls at a tea party." The team leader fumes to his partner.

Kensi opens her mouth to speak, intent on trying to help comfort the older man, but before she can get the words out of her mouth—Granger decides to butt in.

"If you're too emotionally compromised to stay objective, Agent Callen, then perhaps you should step aside." Granger says in a very casual tone. Kensi is instantly aware of the quickly changing climate circling about the room.

"Damn." Sam mutters under his breath, with a shake of his head.

Kensi watches as Callen's entire body tenses up within just a split second of hearing Granger's words.

"Excuse me?" Callen lifts his head to stare crossways at the assistant director he so passionately loathes.

"It's obvious the situation with Ms. Waters has your head-" Granger starts in.

"The situation!?" Callen explodes furiously, slamming his right palm down hard against the tabletop. "She's in a hospital fighting for her life!"

"I suggest you calm down, Agent Callen." Granger shoots back, his voice rising to match that of the angry senior agent currently trying his best to stare him down. "Or I will have you suspended!"

"What are you afraid of Granger, hunh!?" Callen fires off angrily, stepping out around the table.

Kensi sees Granger slowly tensing up in his corner from the beginning, until he finally lowers his arms to his sides and takes a couple of steps forward. She suddenly finds herself torn between moving to help Callen, and staying back to protect the unborn child she's secretly carrying—the latter wins out of course.

"I'm warning you, Agent Callen. Don't push me. Trust me, we'll BOTH regret it." Assistant Director Granger warns the younger man in a deep, menacing tone.

Sam suddenly appears at Callen's side, his hand coming to rest gently against his partner's heaving shoulder. The muscular ex-Navy Seal feels for his hurting partner, he really does, and should Granger cross the line first he won't hesitate to defend his partner. However, should Callen be the one to cross it first he'll have no choice but to side with the Assistant Director. Still, he prays in silence that it won't come to either of those, and that the situation will be resolved peacefully.

"G." Sam says, his voice gentle and calm in Callen's ear. "Let it go. It's not worth it."

"Sam." Callen says with a quiet, burning urgency in his voice. The team leader turns his head, and eyes his partner carefully.

"I get it." Sam reassures him with a knowing look. "But he's right." Even as the words cross the ex-Navy Seal's lips he can sense they were the wrong ones, and he feels Callen shifting away from his grasp.

"G."

"Seriously, Sam? Whose side are you on here?"

"G, come on? What kind of a question is that?" Sam asks, a slight glimmer of shock passing over his eyes, and then just as quickly disappearing.

Kensi chews her lower lip nervously, weighing her options very carefully where she stands. She knows exactly what Callen's feeling, and she doesn't blame him for feeling it. She's been there, after all, more than once.

"Hey, listen to him Callen." Kensi says softly. "You know Sam's on your side. We all are."

Callen turns his attention to the female member of his team, and eyes her carefully in much the same way as he had done Sam just moments earlier.

"Your heads' in a bad place right now, and nothing makes sense. I understand that. I've been there, remember?" Kensi's words seem to be having some effect on Callen, as his defenses seem to be gradually lowering. "Trust me on this, okay? Giving in to the way you're feeling right now…it'll destroy you, if you let it."

"I'd listen to her, if I were you." Granger chimes in. No one seems to notice the tiny operations manager as she steps through the entrance into Ops.

"You're not trying to provoke my team again, are you Owen?" comes the tiny woman's familiar voice from the doorway. Everyone's attention is drawn to it almost immediately.

"Not at all." Granger replies very simply. "We were just waiting for you, Hetty." He says, flashing a little half grin at the operations manager.

Hetty eyes the assistant director very cautiously, as she moves on past him towards the front of the room. Along the way, she pauses near Callen and gives him a tiny, reassuring smile. "Everything alright, Mr. Callen?"

Callen nods. "I think so, Hetty. Thanks." Hetty nods back in understanding, and then continues on.

"Mr. Beale? Ms. Jones? May I assume you two are finished with your analysis of the DVD?" Hetty asks, upon reaching the two tech analysts seated at the front of the Ops Centre.

"Um, yes. As a matter of fact we are." Eric replies, looking up over his shoulder at his tiny boss. "Our diagnostic program shows all clear, and ready to proceed."

"Well done."

"Wait, Hetty?" Kensi pipes up from the back of the room. She suddenly notices the unsettling absence of her partner, and it worries her. "Where's Deeks?" Hetty turns her head to look back over her shoulder at the female federal agent.

"All will be explained, my dear." She replies, with a gentle smile. "In due time."

…TBC…


	9. Chapter 9 -- The Video

**Author's Note: Well, here it is—my latest update for this particular story. Hope you guys enjoy it! **** Oh, and sorry again, to my ever loyal readers and followers, for the delay in posting it. :)  
**

L.A. Blow Back

Chapter 9 –

The Ops Centre lies in silence as a most disturbing video plays out on the giant plasma screen situated at the front of the technology-laden tactical room. At first they see only a darkened room, with a single chair positioned at its very center, but then a voice cuts in from somewhere unseen and begins to narrate the events being depicted in the video as they happen.

"_Special Agent Blye…I know you're watching this, and I'll bet you're wondering why all of this is happening?" the disembodied voice begins. "The answer is simple, really. You ruined my life, and so I've decided that it's only fair to ruin yours in return."_

Kensi isn't looking around, but she can feel every eye in the room watching her in silence. It's a little disconcerting, to be honest. However, she's determined not to let it bother her. As far as she is concerned she's got more important things to worry about at present.

A new scene unfolds within the video, and this time a familiar face fills the once empty chair—_Kareem Hafeez_. He is tied to the chair, and his appearance suggests that he's been subjected to some brutal torture. Still, the video's narrator remains out of the camera's line-of-sight.

"_Say Hi to everyone, Kareem."_ The disembodied voice commands.

"Shit!" Callen swears under his breath at the sight displayed on the plasma screen before him. Everyone in Ops recognizes the beat up looking figure seated in the chair.

"_I'll tell you this…It took some time, but Kareem here finally came around. If you only knew the things he's told me already-well, let's just say, right now you'd probably be shaking where you stand."_

"Yeah, I doubt it." Sam remarks with a huff.

From her position, Hetty catches a glimpse of Assistant Director Granger out of the corner of her eye, and he appears to be doing something with his cell phone. Perhaps, maybe sending out a text message with it.

"_The important thing is…I now know what happened to the missing drone after it was moved by Colonel Rahman's men. Furthermore, I know where it's at now. Where is that you ask? (He chuckles) Go ahead, Kareem. Tell them what you told me."_

Kareem lifts his head from its position resting against his chest, and even in the dim light of the video most of his newly suffered cuts and bruises can be seen. His breathing is heavy and labored, and beads of sweat drip down from his face and forehead.

"_It…It's here…the drone…is in…L.A."_ Kareem stammers, barely able to get even these few words out of his mouth.

"_That's right, and I intend to collect it and use it—with your help, of course, Agent Blye. Now, I suppose your probably wondering to yourself—why would I do that? Simple. If you don't, or if you try to go against me in any way, then the consequences will be dire. You've already felt just a taste of what I'm talking about, and if that's too vague…then just ask Agent Callen to explain it to you."_

A fire burns within Callen's fierce blue eyes as he stares intensely at the plasma screen. If he wasn't upset about Maggie being shot in the park before, then surely he is more than so now.

"_Now, to the business at hand. I'm going to refrain from revealing too much, too soon, and instead leave you with a set of instructions that are to be followed exactly to the 'T'. Failure to do so, this time, will result in utter heartbreak for Agent Hanna."_

At the mentioning of her ex-Navy Seal teammate, Kensi shifts her gaze to the muscular man standing just across the room. She can't help the feeling of guilt that suddenly plagues her now at having pulled yet another friend into the mess she's slowly wading deeper and deeper into.

"_You will wait, and in four hours you will receive a text. Please, do not try and trace its origin—that would be a mistake you know. The text will contain an address, to which you and you alone are to drive to. Once there, you will wait on the corner. A messenger will approach you with a package, and inside said package you will find your next set of instructions. I suggest you follow them as well. No funny business remember?"_

The video ends very abruptly, leaving the team in astonished silence. Everyone is lost in their own deep thoughts, slowly processing everything they've just seen and heard. After a few moments, however, Assistant Director Granger finally breaks the silence.

"Well, that was helpful." He says with quiet sarcasm.

"Indeed." Hetty adds, seemingly sharing the Assistant Director's sentiments.

Kensi moves slowly towards Callen now. Her eyes trained on his every movement, as she approaches and then gently lays a hand against his still heaving shoulders. "Callen." She speaks, but her voice comes out quiet—almost like a whisper. She steps back a little as the older man straightens up and turns a bit to face her. "I'm sorry…for everything. For Maggie…If I'd known-"

Callen lays a hand gently against her own drooping shoulder. "But you couldn't have, Kens." He tells her in a reassuring gesture, his own features suddenly softening a bit. "What happened to Maggie wasn't your fault, so don't beat yourself up over it. We're gonna get this guy—whoever _he _is."

Kensi can tell that Callen is trying really hard to sound sincere, and given his current emotional state it must be the hardest thing in the world. "You're right. We will." She agrees. Next she turns her attention to Sam.

"Sam-"

"Don't." he says, not letting her finish her thought. "Don't worry about it." He continues, a soft, reassuring grin spreading across his face. "I'll be fine, I promise. As for my family, well, I'm pretty sure that Michelle can take care of herself and the kids."

Kensi nods in understanding. "Thanks." She knows both Callen and Sam have her back, though the things they've just heard are undoubtedly weighing heavily on their minds. She also finds herself glad that her partner wasn't present for the viewing of the DVD, as his presence would have only served to worsen his current condition—at least that is what she tells herself. Deeks is very protective of her, eve though she's told him time and time again that he doesn't need to be.

"So, I guess we just wait then." Eric says, letting out a sigh from his chair at the front of the room near Nell.

Hetty turns around then, and walks back towards the doorway leading out to the staircase. "Ms. Blye, my office please. A word?"

Kensi nods, and moves to follow after her tiny boss. "Sure."

* * *

Kensi takes the chair across from Hetty at the large, wooden desk that occupies the operations managers' office. She is still trying to pull herself back together after having watched the DVD with her teammates up in Ops, and its currently taking everything she has in her to do it.

"Ms. Blye. There are some things we need to discuss." Hetty begins at last, folding her hands atop the desk in front of her. "Things, you understand, that cannot under any circumstances be repeated…to anyone outside this office."

"I understand." Kensi replies, with a nod.

"First and foremost, Ms. Blye, I fear that there is more going on here than we know. Though, I do not, as of yet, know what exactly. However, we can assume it's nothing, shall we say…pleasant." Hetty pauses here, and seems to study Kensi in silence for a few brief beats before continuing.

"Your partner and I had a similar discussion to this one, earlier. He and I agreed then that some sort of countermeasure needed to be taken to ensure the success of our current mission. Therefore, Mr. Deeks has left. That is to say, he'll be working off the grid for the foreseeable future. He will be secretly seeing to the things, which we obviously cannot. His whereabouts are to be kept from everyone…including Owen Granger—for safety reasons, you understand. Also, his only contact with us, from here on out will be through you. On this matter he was most persistent." Hetty explains.

It's a lot to digest all at once, and the thought of being away from the man she loves, especially now when she needs him most, is a scary enough thought all on its own. "But how?" Kensi asks, before even stopping to consider the possibility that Hetty has already worked that part out as well.

The tiny woman opens up one of her desk drawers, and from within produces a small, black flip phone, which she then proceeds to slide gently across the desktop towards Kensi.

Kensi reaches out a hand and accepts the small device with a nod. "With this, Ms. Blye." Hetty tells her in a very simple manner. "It's untraceable and cannot be hijacked by any available technology. So the two of you should be able to safely communicate with one another without fear of being tapped. Though I suggest you still keep your communications to a minimum for the time being."

"I understand." Kensi replies, staring down at the cell phone resting in the palm of her hand. A million different thoughts race through her mind all at once, and would surely overwhelm any lesser person.

"The rest I'm afraid is for Mr. Deeks to explain to you, and speaking of which—as I understand it, you are to be expecting a call from Mr. Deeks fairly soon." Hetty tells her. "Oh, and Ms. Blye…perhaps its time, don't you think?"

Kensi studies the tiny woman for a moment, a look of slight confusion painted across her own features, as she tries to figure out what her boss is talking about. "Sorry, Hetty, I'm afraid I don't follow." Kensi tries, with a shake of her head.

"Secrets, Ms. Blye." Hetty says very simply. "At this point in the game, we can't afford to have such things hanging over us, as it can only harm and hinder us further down the road." Cryptic as ever, Hetty can't help the tiny smile that begins to pull across her lips then. "He deserves to know, does he not?"

Kensi's eyes widen in horror as she suddenly realizes that her boss knows about her _secret_. She swallows a hard lump in her throat, and wills herself to speak against every natural instinct in her that urges resistance. "How-How do you-?"

Hetty only smiles at the blushing brunette seated directly across from her. "How, is not important." Hetty replies. "I do, however, wish to convey my congratulations to both you and Mr. Deeks. And rest assured, no one else will know until the two of you are ready for them to know."

"Hetty, I can't." Kensi says at once. "He's not ready, okay. I need—err, I mean, we need to get through _this_ first. Then, maybe, if-"

Hetty recognizes, only all too well, why the gorgeous brunette sitting before her is so afraid of sharing her secret. She's afraid that such news will only harm and maybe even worsen her partner's current state-of-mind. It is quite understandable to be sure. "Perhaps, it's what he needs. Especially right now, with so much going on in his life-maybe he needs something good to focus on. Something to _fight _for."

Kensi nods silently. She's never considered it in that light before, and it actually makes a whole lot of sense to hear it said out loud. "Th-thanks, Hetty. I mean it."

The cell phone still clutched tightly in Kensi's hand begins to vibrate suddenly. Kensi lowers her eyes to the small, black device, and wills herself to find some form of composure before answering the call.

"Ah." Hetty says, clapping her hands together quietly. "And an opportunity has presented itself to you." She adds, as she stands from her seat and makes to leave her own office. "Good luck." She whispers in passing.

Kensi swallows another hard lump in her throat, and then finally opens the cell phone in her hand. She raises the device up to her ear, and listens to the most wonderful sound in her world—_His voice_.

"_Fern. You there?"_

…TBC…

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. Next time around, things are really going to start heating up for everyone involved, and as an added bonus for my loyal, devoted readers (you know who you are) Kensi will finally reveal her most precious of secrets to Deeks. OOOOhhhh, how exciting does that sound **


End file.
